


Contra viento y marea

by Iolanfg, isafil, Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Poor Mycroft, Protective Greg Lestrade, Protective Mycroft, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Vulnerable Mycroft, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/pseuds/isafil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de Sherrinford, Mycroft Holmes se encuentra en el centro de una tormenta brutal. ¿No es él  el causante de ese inmenso desastre? Los servicios secretos ingleses lo buscan, la prensa está preparada para publicar el caso. El escándalo acabará con su carrera. John Watson, qué estuvo a punto de perder la vida, tuvo que ver cómo Sherlock se  apuntaba con un revólver bajo su garganta, listo para morir por salvarlo de nuevo. Y todo esto, había sido responsabilidad de Mycroft Holmes.Un hombre, único, acudirá, contra viento y marea, ha ayudarlo. Gregory Lestrade. No por obligación. Ni por amistad. Por amor.Pero ninguno de los dos hombres sabe hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar el uno por el otro…





	1. Cuida de él

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo no agradecer de todo corazón a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat por este increíble regalo? Nuestros personajes no existirían sin ellos!
> 
> Este fic fue escrito en francés. Un amigo, un traductor maravilloso, IOLANFG ha asumido la inmensa tarea de traducir esta historia al español. Janyss y yo estamos profundamente agradecidos por esto.
> 
> Todavía puede haber errores, expresiones idiomáticas francesas, aproximaciones. Hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido. No nos culpes y ayúdanos a mejorar la traducción.
> 
> Esperamos que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como nosotros lo hicimos al escribirla en el verano de 2018.
> 
> Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos!

" Tranquilo “- se repetía Greg - “Tranquilo"  
Mantener la calma a pesar de la creciente angustia. A pesar del comportamiento un poco demasiado enérgico de Sally al volante, ¿acaso no le había ordenado el propio inspector que acelerará?. A pesar de cierto resentimiento, también.  
El seminario de intercambio de tácticas anti terroristas que acababa de dejar momentos antes, y al que había sido convocado en el último momento, resultaba ser, visto retrospectivamente, una excusa para alejarlo de Londres y ocultarle los planes de los dos hermanos. Y entonces, Sherlock lo había llamado, con voz preocupada, una voz que sonaba tan diferente a él mismo que el mal humor de Greg, provocado por esa convocatoria inexplicada, se había disipado de repente, para dar paso a una profunda ansiedad que lo ahogaba.  
\- Ella es una asesina, es muy peligrosa…, nadie debe intercambiar ni una palabra con ella, ¿me entiendes? Ella vino a por mi, a por John y… - hubo una pausa- a por Mycroft. John y yo estamos bien. John está aquí, conmigo, pero…  
Se detuvo de nuevo y Greg volvió a hablar, de la forma más desapasionada posible.  
\- Dime dónde estás.  
El oficial de policía se puso en camino entonces, abandonando el seminario, organizando y enviando agentes al lugar indicado por Sherlock. Todo esto mientras intentaba continuamente llamar a Mycroft. Al menos tuvo algo de distracción con los preparativos, pero el silencio que se había instalado en el coche no le permitía ya seguir ignorando la angustia que retorcía su estómago.  
Su mente buscaba algo a lo que aferrarse para no dejarse vencer por ella; No dejó de manipular nerviosamente su móvil, bajo la atenta mirada de Sally, que permaneció en silencio pero cuya conducción, rápida y precisa, indicaba claramente que comprendía la situación. La pantalla del teléfono se iluminó de pronto, mostrando un nombre. El corazón de Greg se desbocó.  
\- ¡Mycroft! ¿estás bien?, ¿estás herido?- Con un tono apresurado y apagado, Mycroft respondió  
\- No puedo hablar contigo durante mucho tiempo. Yo… ¿Sherlock y John? …¿Sabes si…?  
\- Si, estan bien, voy de camino a reunirme con ellos. Tan pronto como lo tengamos todo listo allí vendré a buscarte. Sólo dime dónde…  
\- Greg, hay algo que tengo que contarte…La asesina es…es  
La comunicación se cortó abruptamente, y Greg intentó devolver la llamada repetidamente sin hacerse demasiadas ilusiones y apenas un poco más tranquilo. De repente, emergiendo en la noche, rompiendo su calma, la aparición de un grupo de agentes, personal médico y coches de policía le indicó que ya habían llegado. El lugar era siniestro. La imponente silueta de una ruina casi calcinada bloqueaba el camino en el que Greg encontró a John y Sherlock. Sus caras, a penas visibles, permanecieron inmóviles y rígidas cuando se acercó. Los dos hombres, encerrados tras un muro de silencio, todavía parecían sujetos a un inmenso terror. Greg se esforzó en borrar las señales de su propia inquietud para mostrarse tranquilizador.  
Se dirigió a Sherlock mostrando, al máximo posible, la firmeza en su voz.  
\- Acabo de hablar con tu hermano. Está un poco conmocionado, pero bien.  
\- Se recoge lo que se siembra.  
John había soltado esa frase, llena de animadversión, levantando la vista hacia Greg, quién sintió la ira renaciendo en él, justo con la angustia que se estaba esforzando por reprimir. ¿John consideraba que Mycroft era el culpable de todo esto?. Pero Sherlock retomó inmediatamente la palabra, mirando a lo lejos, como si no quisiera oírse a si mismo diciendo esas palabras:  
\- Bien, cuida de él, Lestrade, cuida de él. No es tan fuerte como parece- añadió con una voz baja y casi rabiosa. Volvió la vista hacia el inspector, observándolo, su mirada a la vez interrogante y ligeramente insegura. Greg se estremeció. El viento azotaba contra la tela demasiado fina de su chaqueta. Pero no eran las ráfagas de viento lo que lo hacían temblar. Había en la voz exhausta de Sherlock, pensó Greg en el momento en el que el joven se volvió hacía él, una súplica encubierta, una petición inacabada, una enorme preocupación tangible, que se expresó también en el apretón de manos que le dio el hombre. Sherlock, pálido y helado, pareció tambalearse de pronto y se agarró, como un náufrago, a Greg.  
\- Eh,Sherlock, ¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó Lestrade, con voz ronca y preocupada. Pero ya había recuperado su auto control y,en su tono habitual,interpeló a John, todavía envuelto en la manta con la que lo habían cubierto al sacarlo, casi ahogado, del pozo:- ¿No es verdad, John?  
\- ¿No es verdad qué, Sherlock?- preguntó John, con una mueca que decía mucho sobre su propio nivel de agotamiento, y sin comprender realmente la pregunta sibilina de su amigo- Te aseguro que no es un buen momento para acertijos…  
\- Mycroft…- añadió Sherlock, dejando no obstante la frase sin terminar en sus labios.  
\- ¿Mycroft qué?  
\- Él… él- repitió Sherlock, su voz fallando de nuevo.- Está tocado, profundamente… y más fuerte de lo que puede parecer. – Profundizando su mirada en el inspector, añadió- Nos entendemos, ¿No es cierto, Lestrade?  
Greg sintió que se ruborizaba de pronto por las palabras de Sherlock. Habría debido saber, sin embargo, que nada escapaba a la extremada agudeza del detective, mucho menos aquello que podía implicar a su hermano. Greg suspiró y, en un intento desesperado de llevar los pensamientos de Sherlock lo más lejos posible de Mycroft, añadió:  
\- Deberías llevar a John a Londres, míralo, está tan pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y tú no estás mucho mejor. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero ninguno de los dos…  
Sherlock, sin mover ni un músculo, la vista clavada en el suelo, y las dos manos unidas bajo la barbilla, volvió ha hablar, murmurando casi en silencio  
\- No te enfades con John, ha estado muy cerca de lo irreversible…  
\- Greg tiene razón,- intervino John, acudiendo al rescate de Greg sin saberlo.- Si, Greg tiene toda la razón, volvamos a casa, Sherlock. Estás agotado, y yo no estoy mucho mejor. Lo que ha pasado aquí ha sido…  
Pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, viendo a Sherlock preso de un temblor que, evidentemente, no podía controlar.  
\- Venga, vamonos.- Repitió John, acercándose al detective qué, con los ojos cerrados y más pálido que nunca, parecía anclado al lugar.  
Lestrade, envolviéndose más en la chaqueta, que definitivamente no lo protegía en nada del viento cada vez más cortante a medida que avanzaba la noche, hizo un gesto al Coupé con ventanas tintadas que esperaba a ambos hombres un poco más adelante.  
\- Vamos, marchaos, yo me encargo de esto – dijo, señalando a los miembros de su equipo que, bajo las luces blancas de los coches policiales, aún examinaban el lugar. Con un último esfuerzo, Sherlock se acercó a Lestrade y susurró, con los labios azulados por el frío y el cansancio.  
\- Cuidarás de él, ¿verdad…Greg?- deteniéndose brevemente en su nombre.  
Sin responder, con el corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido, Gregory Lestrade se alejó lentamente. Por primera vez, y ya hacía mucho tiempo que el detective y él vivían a la sombra del otro, Sherlock lo había llamado por su nombre. Como aturdido, sacudido por la sorpresa, se apoyó en el coche de policía camuflado, en el que Sally lo esperaba sentada al volante.  
Con gesto cansado, buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos mojados por la lluvia. Observó con una mirada aguda como el coche de Sherlock y John se alejaba en la noche, exhaló una larga bocanada de humo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo agrietarse el mundo seguro en el cual, acababa de darse cuenta repentinamente, se había estado refugiando hasta hoy…  
“ Greg…” Oh, joder…. Él lo sabía.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Greg se acercó al vehículo donde estaba encerrada la asesina y se dedicó a las complejas gestiones que permitirían enviarla a su prisión y reubicarla allí de forma segura.  
Solamente quería una cosa, acabar lo más rápidamente con toda esa burocracia y encontrar a Mycroft, que todavía debía estar en Sherrinford. En el momento en que el inspector entraba en el coche, donde estaba su adjunta, notó el móvil vibrando contra su pierna.  
Su nerviosismo era tal que le temblaba la mano cuando sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, bajo la mirada falsamente indiferente de Sally.  
"Estaría bien que contactará con él. A."  
Durante unos segundos, Greg miró su móvil , sin comprender. La pantalla se oscureció y la cara del contacto progresivamente se borró.El interior del coche, que se había iluminado brevemente, volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad. El teléfono vibró otra vez, y Greg no pudo evitar sobresaltarse de nuevo. Exhaló un largo suspiro.  
\- ¿Estás bien, jefe?- preguntó Sally mirando de reojo a su superior, cuyo pálido rostro decía mucho sobre su devastación interior. La jornada estaba siendo larga y horrible. John Watson se había salvado de la muerte en el último minuto y Sherlock, incluso a ojos de Sally,que sentía por el detective una antipatía conocida por todos, parecía tan perdido, tan devastado, que la joven parecía haber dejado de lado la frialdad que le manifestaba en cada ocasión. Conocía los lazos personales que unían a Sherlock Holmes, John Watson y Gregory Lestrade, su superior, por el que sentía respeto y lealtad desde el primer día en que comenzaron a colaborar. Sabía también cuan profundamente había afectado al inspector conocer el peligro al que se habían enfrentado los dos hombres en Sherrinford, y que cuando se enteró de los hechos tomó el mando. Sin responder a Sally, a quién a penas había oído, Greg miró de nuevo su móvil.  
“¿Detective?. A. “  
“¿Cómo está?. GL.”  
Esta vez, el inspector había contestado inmediatamente, la mirada fija en la pantalla donde aparecía el rostro de la joven mujer. La respuesta llegó poco después, breve pero llena de significado, las palabras elegidas, le parecieron tan prudentes y neutras que lo asustaron aún más.  
“ Su apoyo parece necesario y urgente” A.  
Greg sintió una oleada de ansiedad invadiéndolo. Las últimas palabras de Sherlock ya lo habían perturbado, pero el mensaje de la joven confirmó sus temores. Jamás hasta entonces Anthea lo había contactado directamente de esa manera. Greg sintió las náuseas quemando su garganta, un sudor frío mojó de repente sus manos.  
"Oh, Myc. ¿Qué te han hecho?"  
"¿Dónde?¿Cuándo?. GL"  
"Le llamaré. A."  
El teléfono volvió a vibrar y Greg respondió inmediatamente.  
\- Le envío las coordenadas de la base de Exeter a donde nuestros servicios llevarán al Sr. Holmes. Está a una hora en coche de Musgrave. Deberían llegar en unas horas,no estoy muy segura de cuando exactamente, en todo caso a primera hora de la mañana. He recibido órdenes claras del Servicio Secreto de no ir allí. No creo que eso se aplique a usted… El Sr. Holmes debería haberme llamado para pedirme que lo recogiera, pero no lo ha hecho, así creo que pronto se le prohibirá comunicarse con nadie, si es que no lo han hecho ya. Y usted sabe que tratandose de una cuestión de Seguridad Nacional se aplicarán medidas bastante drásticas, entre otras cosas de aislamiento, al menos durante lo que dure el interrogatorio. Pero es el procedimiento. Esto no es lo que me preocupa realmente.  
\- Bien,- continuó Greg tras reflexionar un momento,- entonces, además del hecho de que puede ser tratado como el peor de los terroristas justo después de todo lo que ha sufrido, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa “realmente”?  
\- Pues bien, en primer lugar, el caso “ Holmes contra Holmes”, cómo se está empezando a llamar en las altas instancias, ya es objeto de numerosas discusiones respecto a la conclusión que habrá que darle. Muchas de las personas de arriba que conocen este caso reconocen que el Señor Holmes hizo todo lo posible para conciliar diferentes intereses, a costa de grandes sacrificios…Lo cual es también mi punto de vista. Pero no todo el mundo lo ve así, otros ya están tratando de hacerle pagar un precio muy alto.- al otro lado de la línea hubo un largo titubeó. Después Anthea volvió a hablar- Y…usted…no sé si…  
El inspector no dejó que la joven terminará la frase. La interrumpió precipitadamente para darle las gracias y colgó. Luego se centró en la ruta y el paisaje para detener la oleada de angustia que se estaba convirtiendo en nauseas. Sintió que su corazón se encogía al pensar en Mycroft, solo y encerrado durante horas con un hombre muerto junto a él, el testimonio de lo que había ocurrido , y quizás pronto acusado de ser el único responsable de todo esto.  
Lo que quería responder a Anthea no era más que la costatación de un hecho, y lo que ahora se decía a sí mismo le parecía una verdad aun más irrefutable:  
“ Vamos a encarar esto juntos, mi amor...”  
\- Sally, cambiamos de rumbo. Directos a Exeter. Yo conducire - dijo con una voz seca y acelerada de quien no admitía ninguna discusión. Sally se encogió de hombros.  
\- Eso es una tontería, jefe. Estás exhausto. Pasa detrás. Acuéstate. Duerme tres horas y luego ya veremos. No tengo ganas de arriesgar mi vida dejándote conducir,- añadió en un murmullo.  
\- Oh, Sally- suspiró profundamente el inspector.  
\- “Sally” ¿qué?¿Acaso no tengo razón?. Realmente no me apetece suicidarme por qué tú te hayas dormido al volante  
\- No seas mi madre. No soy de cristal. ¡Todavía puedo conducir!- contestó Lestrade, sus nervios a punto de estallar.  
\- ¡Y tú deja de quejarte!. Por una vez, haz lo que se te dice, Inspector- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Duerme, coge fuerzas…- Y añadió con una voz un poco más baja, como si se atreviera a cruzar por primera vez una línea que jamás había cruzado. – Alguien va a necesitarte…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
En el Coupé que se dirigía a Londres, John Watson miraba a Sherlock.  
El detective se había sentado al otro extremo del asiento.  
Con el cuerpo tenso, había apoyado la frente en el cristal. Con los ojos cerrados, el detective parecía, aún más de lo habitual, ensimismado, inaccesible al mundo y a quienes le rodeaban. Desde que había hablado con Lestrade poco antes, no había pronunciado una palabra. Había entrado en el coche y había levantado al máximo el cuello de su Belstaff. Primero había mirado al frente, las manos planas sobre sus rodillas en una postura que revelaba al mismo tiempo un agotamiento total y una tensión extrema. John no pudo dejar de notar la marca azulada del detective allí donde Eurus había golpeado, en un gesto desesperado hecho a la vez de miedo y rabia.  
\- Deja que lo mire, ¿quieres? - había intentado,rozando con una mano suave y ligera la herida medio escondida bajo los rizos negros. Pero Sherlock había echado hacia atrás la cabeza y se había refugiado en el otro extremo , con un movimiento brusco, evitando el gesto, delicado y cuidadoso, de John. Este último no se había desanimado. - Eh, Sherlock,- continuó amablemente,- soy médico, ¿recuerdas? Déjame ver, todavía sangras un poco, ¿sabes?.- Y como el detective no parecía querer que se le acercara, el médico había alejado la mano y simplemente preguntó: - ¿Te duele?  
\- No, John- respondió Sherlock, con una voz baja que indicaba justo lo contrario. Y mientras lo decía, se había hundido más profundamente en el asiento de cuero del coche y había apoyado la mejilla contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Había puesto la mano derecha sobre sus ojos, como para protegerlos de cualquier luz, y su mano izquierda no había dejado después de tamborilear nerviosamente en el asiento. El silencio se había instalado entre los dos hombres, pesado por los acontecimientos que acababan de vivir. John todavía sentía el terror helado del agua oscura del pozo, lista para devorarlo. Aunque reinaba un calor confortable dentro del coche, tenía la sensación de que el inexorable ascenso de la corriente lo arrastraba a las profundidades oscuras y nauseabundas.  
Sherlock había cerrado la ojos. Parecía dormitar, pero John podía ver su párpado izquierdo temblando en sacudidas incontrolables y su arteria carótida latiendo demasiado rápido. ¿Revivía el momento en el que pensó que Molly iba a morir ante sus ojos? ¿Pensaba acaso en Víctor? ¿ En los motivos por los que el niño había muerto? ¿Escuchaba las palabras manipuladoras de su hermano, buscando que lo matará a él y no al médico? ¿Sentía hundirse bajo su garganta el cañón de acero del revolver, mientras la fatal cuenta atrás restaba lo que le quedaba por vivir?  
“ ¿Una vez más estabas dispuesto a morir por mi, Sherlock?”  
\- Sherlock, habla conmigo,- susurró John.- Vuelve. Háblame.- repitió. Pero el detective no respondió. Parecía no estar presente, desaparecido en alguna parte en el laberinto de su mente. Eso era más de lo que el médico podía soportar, precisamente en ese momento, cuando, de nuevo, habían intentado apartarlo de Sherlock. John, en su último esfuerzo por llegar a su amigo, murmuró con voz inaudible, como para si mismo: - No estás sólo, Sherlock; estar sólo no es lo que te protegerá.  
Cuando el médico, abatido, pensaba qué, una vez más, Sherlock había escogido la soledad, sintió que el joven se acercaba, su mano indecisa se deslizó en la suya, el pulgar largo y delgado acariciando suavemente y sin detenerse el interior de su palma.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________En el sueño ligero e inquieto en el que estaba inmerso, Greg oía a Sally responder en voz baja a la radio instalada en el coche policía.  
\- No pienso despertarlo. Tendrás que esperar. No, te estoy diciendo que necesita descansar y de todas formas…  
El resto de las palabras de la mujer se perdieron entre las brumas del profundo sopor del que Greg no lograba salir por completo. Se había acostado en el asiento trasero del vehículo y podía sentir la manta de servicio que Sally le había puesto para calentarlo. La lana áspera olía a tabaco rancio pero,por incómoda que fuera, proporcionaba un calor agradable.  
Greg se acurrucó de lado, con las rodillas levantadas casi hasta la barbilla, buscando más calor. Sus pensamientos, confusos, iban y venían, desordenados. A veces era la imagen de John, que habían sacado del pozo medio ahogado; a veces eran los ojos enloquecidos de Eurus, murmurando palabras sin sentido, esposada entre dos policías; la cara de Sherlock, conmocionado como nunca antes, se superponía a la de los otros dos. Él, tan perspicaz habitualmente, parecía no comprender nada: sus ojos iban de John a su hermana y de vuelta a John, como para asegurarse de que el médico estaba vivo. Y el este caleidoscopio indescriptible, lo que resurgia sin cesar en la mente de Greg era el mensaje de Anthea en la pantalla negra de su teléfono, que gritaba y lo golpeaba en la noche: "urgente, urgente, urgente…"  
Reuniendo toda su voluntad, Greg logró salir de su trance y se enderezó estirando la espalda.  
\- ¿Despierto, jefe?- preguntó Sally mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor  
\- ¿He dormido mucho tiempo?- respondió Greg.  
\- Son casi las cinco….¿Café?- contestó Sally- Casi estamos en Exeter. Deberíamos hacer un descanso.  
\- Joder, ¿tanto he dormido? Si, un café estaría bien- murmuró Greg con un interminable bostezo. Se frotó los ojos y se pasó una mano por la incipiente barba. Las palabras pronunciadas poco tiempo atrás resonaron en él  
"Greg, por el amor de Dios, aféitate primero, por favor…sabes que no me gusta cuando pinchas…"  
Acercándose a un área de descanso, Sally estuvo el coche. Todavía estaba oscuro, y una fina llovizna mojaba el parabrisas. La mujer sacó un termo de la bolsa y vertió una gran cantidad de café en el vaso que le tendió a Greg.  
\- ¿Sin azúcar cómo siempre, jefe?  
\- Gracias, Sally.- contestó Greg, sofocando otro bostezo.- Voy a salir a tomar el aire, y realmente necesito un cigarro.- agregó.  
Un beso helado lo recibió cuando salió del coche.  
Encendiendo un cigarrillo, calentándose las manos con la taza de café caliente, Greg se resguardó bajo un árbol y se apoyó pesadamente contra el tronco, dejandose invadir por la aspereza producida por la mezcla de café y tabaco, dejando que su mirada vagara por el cielo.  
Los colores del apenas visible amanecer le devolvieron el recuerdo de la única mañana en la que él y Mycroft vieron un amanecer juntos, atrapado entre el final de una interminable guardia nocturna y una salida para una reunión diplomática al otro lado del planeta. "Voici l'aurore aux doigts de rose...", había oído susurrar en su oído, en lugar de la habitual alarma estridente de su móvil.  
Greg dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y su memoria, siempre intentando alejarlo de la angustia, lo hizo volver aún más atrás, a cuando todo había comenzado entre ellos, frente al hospital donde Sherlock había sido ingresado el día anterior en estado crítico, después de haber recibido un disparo en el pecho.  
También hacía frío y la misma lluvia golpeaba su rostro. Había pasado parte de la noche, con John, en la sala de espera, atento a las idas y venidas de los médicos.  
Sí, había ocurrido de una manera y en un momento totalmente inesperados, si bien era cierto que, desde hacía ya un tiempo, no podía evitar que ciertos pensamientos derivarán hacia el hermano de Sherlock, el enigmático Mycroft Holmes.  
Los dos hombres habían notado, desde hacía ya algún tiempo, que sentían una gran atracción el uno por el otro. Unos pocos encuentros, una copa compartida de vez en cuando, miradas que se cruzaban, manos que se rozaban un poco por casualidad, les habían hecho tener la esperanza de que , tal vez, había algo ahí, entre ellos, a punto de nacer.  
Cuando al alba les vinieron a decir que el joven estaba fuera de peligro, Greg había metido a John en un taxi y se había permitido, tras la marcha del médico, encender al fin ese cigarillo, fumando nerviosamente frente al hospital, cada bocanada rápida calmando la ansiedad que, durante toda la noche, había atacado sus nervios. Fue entonces cuando lo vio llegar y bajar de la limusina negra. El chófer lo había resguardado bajo un paraguas. La fría cara del hombre, vestido con su traje de tres piezas impecablemente cortado, no mostraba ninguna emoción en particular, pero su extrema palidez había impresionado a Greg.  
Mycroft, creía que estabas en Francia.... ¿Has vuelto esta noche? ¡Gracias a Dios!. Está fuera de peligro- le dijo enseguida Greg, que había ido a su encuentro.- Ven, te llevaré a la planta 15. Está en cuidados intensivos. Pero está bien, está bien, te lo prometo- agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión preocupada de Mycroft.- Conoces a tu hermano, un auténtico milagro andante… Estará bien, como siempre.

El inspector guió entonces a Mycroft, que estaba aún en silencio y parecía más retraído que nunca, por los pasillos. En el umbral de la puerta, lo había dejado pasar delante de él y se había detenido:  
\- Te dejaré con tu hermano. Sólo un visitante a la vez. No más de cinco minutos. Son órdenes estrictas. Necesita calma absoluta.  
Mycroft se dio la vuelta y, con cara tensa, dijo simplemente:  
\- Gracias, Lestrade.  
Al día siguiente, ese idiota de Sherlock se había escapado del hospital, aterrorizando a los que le rodeaban, ya muy angustiado por su intento de asesinato. Greg pasó a proporcionar información actualizada sobre la búsqueda a Mycroft, a quien encontró sentado en su escritorio, centrado en la pantalla de su ordenador.  
No había mirado a su visitante, que había estado de pie durante toda la conversación, y le había indicado, con un simple y muy arrogante movimiento del dorso de su mano, que la entrevista había terminado.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? Dime, ¿por quién me has tomado?- preguntó Greg, resentido.  
Mycroft había mirado a su interlocutor, dándose cuenta del significado de su gesto. Se había levantado, pálido y moviéndose débilmente, y pulsó un botón para comunicarse con una habitación cercana.  
\- Anthea, querida, ¿puedes encargarte del asunto de Varsovia, por favor?. Si, muchas gracias.  
Luego se volvió hacía Greg, apoyándose en el escritorio.  
\- Lo siento… Podría decirte que estoy preocupado por la desaparición de Sherlock, que ese problema en Varsovia requiere toda mi atención, pero nada de eso justificaria la forma en la que te he tratado. Tú, que has estado ahí para nosotros durante tanto tiempo, y que… significas mucho… mucho más…  
Y en ese momento, todo cambió.  
Greg vio a Mycroft tambalearse, y apenas tuvo tiempo de rodear el escritorio para sujetarlo. Lo había sostenido, sintiendo los latidos erráticos en su pecho y su respiración entrecortada en el hombro. Bastó un simple vistazo para que el agente determinará que ese malestar era fisiológicamente insignificante, solamente provocado por la fatiga, el estrés y una alimentación deficiente, en el orden e importancia que se quisiera. Pero lo que él había creído durante meses - ¿años?- que era solo una ligera sensación molesta había explotado y se extendía en él como la onda expansiva de una bomba. Se había acercado aún más a Mycroft y le había susurrado, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que estaba abandonando la fingida reserva formal que usaban y que ahora ya no tenía sentido:  
\- No. Por favor, basta. No quiero verte así. Todo lo que soportas por culpa de Sherlock te hace daño, tiene que parar…  
Y Mycroft había contestado, en un tono tan familiar y natural que Greg se quedó sin aliento:  
\- No es sólo Sherlock, y tú también soportas muchas cosas suyas.  
\- Si, pero no es lo mismo…- respondió. Después, consiguió que Mycroft se sentase a su lado y hacerle beber el zumo de naranja que había en una bandeja intacta de comida dejada allí horas antes.  
Recobrando el color, bebiendo poco a poco del vaso en sus manos, Mycroft no apartaba la mirada de Greg.  
\- Hay que esperar un poco ahora, pero tienes que comer algo pronto,sino esto será peor. No quiero verte así nunca más, ¿está claro? – su voz, que había deseado sonase categórica durante la última frase, se rompió completamente, y quiso recuperar el control de las emociones, que lo abrumaban cada vez más. Y con voz casi exasperada susurró:- Tan insufribles el uno como el otro, los hermanos Holmes.  
Pero mientras el inspector esperaba recibir una sonrisa irónica vio, estupefacto, la cara de Mycroft descomponerse, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Respiraba ruidosamente, con la mirada vacía. Sin pensarlo, Greg se acercó a Mycroft y lo abrazó, para reconfortarlo. Como si solo un contacto físico pudiera aliviar su desesperación.  
Abandonando su habitual compostura, Mycroft había puesto la cabeza sobre el hombro del policía, el calor de su aliento entrecortado quemando el cuello del otro hombre.  
\- Oh, Greg…  
\- Todo irá bien, Mycroft, todo irá bien, tranquilo, tranquilo- había susurrado Greg incansablemente, como una canción de cuna.  
“Todo irá bien, Mycroft, tranquilo...”

Inhalando la última calada de su cigarrillo en esa mañana helada, Lestrade aún podía oír sus propias palabras y sentir la respiración jadeante contra su cuello. Hubo un momento en el que Mycroft había puesto su mano en la mejilla de su compañero, intentando acercarlo aun más a él. Los dos se acercaron más el uno al otro, después Mycroft se había inclinado y Greg lo imitó. De ese momento recordaba, sobretodo, la sensación de que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, mientras estrechaba en un abrazo tranquilizador al hombre qué, durante meses, había estado ocupando su mente. Un calor repentino se había extendido por su vientre e, involuntariamente, se había endurecido, y reconoció la misma reacción en el otro hombre.  
Pero Greg, cruzando los dedos y con un inmenso esfuerzo , retrocedió un poco:  
\- Espera…. Me gustaría… pero no así, no de cualquier manera, ya sabes… Y además tengo que ir a ayudar a los compañeros a buscar a tu hermano, tengo que llevar a John, que también está muy preocupado, y me está esperando en el coche. Y cuando todo esté bien, bueno, entonces, si todavía quieres…  
Las palabras se habían atascado en su garganta y Mycroft ,sin duda, lo había notado, por que añadió:  
\- Tienes razón. En todo. Te llamaré. Y te prometo que lo tomaré con calma,- murmuró con una media sonrisa.  
Y luego Mycroft se había recuperado. Se levantó, regresando a su escritorio. Una mano nerviosa reajustando su corbata medio deshecha. Era de nuevo Mycroft Holmes, reservado, contenido, distante… Pero la mirada del hombre, cuando la dirigió hacia Greg, expresaba mucho más que una despedida forzada. Esperanza, deseo, un campo de posibilidades listo para florecer.  
Entonces el inspector lo miró, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Mycroft?- Y Mycroft respondió, simplemente  
\- Si, gracias, Gregory.  
Greg había vuelto a estrechar sus manos y se había marchado.  
Con este recuerdo, el inspector aplastó la colilla, todavía humeante, con el pie.  
\- Sally, ¿cuánto nos queda para llegar a Exeter?


	2. Golpes y heridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Tras los acontecimientos de Sherrinford, Mycroft Holmes se encuentra en el centro de una tormenta brutal. ¿No está él en el origen de este inmenso desastre? Los servicios secretos ingleses lo buscan, la prensa está preparada para publicar el caso. El escándalo acabará con su carrera. John Watson, qué estuvo a punto de perder la vida, tuvo que ver cómo Sherlock apuntaba con un revólver bajo su garganta , listo para morir por salvarlo de nuevo. Y todo esto, había sido responsabilidad de Mycroft Holmes.  
> Un hombre, único, acudirá, contra viento y marea, ha ayudarlo. Gregory Lestrade. No por obligación. Ni por amistad. Por amor.  
> Pero ninguno de los dos hombres sabe hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar el uno por el otro…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> ¿Cómo no agradecer de todo corazón a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat por este increíble regalo? Nuestros personajes no existirían sin ellos!  
> Este fic fue escrito en francés. Un amigo, un traductor maravilloso, IOLANFG ha asumido la inmensa tarea de traducir esta historia al español. Janyss y yo estamos profundamente agradecidos por esto.  
> Todavía puede haber errores, expresiones idiomáticas francesas, aproximaciones. Hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido. No nos culpes y ayúdanos a mejorar la traducción.  
> Esperamos que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como nosotros lo hicimos al escribirla en el verano de 2018.  
> Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos!

CAPITULO 2: Golpes y heridas.  
Sentado en el estrecho banco, Mycroft Holmes pensaba. Pensar, eso era lo único que podía hacer.  
Hasta hacía apenas unos días, él era quien hacía y deshacía el mundo, desde su oficina londinense. Hoy, después de la debacle de Sherrinford, ya no era nada.  
La noche anterior, cuando los agentes del MI5 habían tomado la prisión, lo habían encontrado, solo, en una celda sin luz y en la que no entraba ningún sonido que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando en el exterior . ¿El director de la prisión? Muerto. ¿Sherlock y el doctor Watson? Desaparecidos. ¿Su hermana Eurus, qué los había arrastrado a un juego mortal en su locura? Perdida en alguna parte.  
Dos hombres habían sacado a Mycroft de la celda, pidiéndole que confirmará su identidad y su número de seguridad. En el helicóptero, dónde lo habían hecho subir sin demasiada consideración, había encontrado su maletín, su teléfono y su paraguas. Sentado en la parte trasera había un agente, que lo miraba fría y fijamente, con su pistola en la mano, mientras le ponían el cinturón de seguridad.  
Apenas le habían permitido hablar con Anthea e intercambiar unas palabras con Greg.  
\- No puedo hablar mucho... Yo...¿Sherlock y John?¿sabes si...?  
El piloto ya había encendido el rotor cuando llegaron las ordenes a través de la radio, anónimas y precisas:  
“Extracción M.H. completada. Asegurar aislamiento y seguridad. Repito: Asegurar aislamiento y seguridad. “  
Su ordenador y su móvil le fueron retirados al momento, unas manos impacientes lo cachearon bruscamente, quitándole el cinturón, la corbata y los cordones de los zapatos.  
“Qué amable por su parte”, había intentado decir irónicamente, pero su rapidez habitual había desaparecido, y la ironía fue devorada por el ruido metálico del rotor del helicóptero.  
La hora que duró el vuelo entre Sherrinford y la base de Exeter había sido un infierno. Golpeado por los baches y asqueado por el olor a gasolina, había sido constantemente escudriñado por el agente, que no había dejado de mirar un solo momento sus manos. Y cuando Mycroft, para secar el sudor frío que mojaba su frente, había intentado coger del bolsillo de su pantalón el delicado pañuelo de seda que siempre llevaba, el hombre había interrumpido el gesto brutalmente, aplastando su hombro. Mycroft sofocó una maldición por el dolor, pero el guardia no quiso detener la presión hasta garantizar la total seguridad del prisionero.  
“¿Qué temen? ¿qué secuestre el helicóptero? ¿qué huya? ¿qué ponga fin a mi vida?”  
Una amarga sonrisa quemó sus labios, y Mycroft cerró los ojos para no sufrir más el cabeceo del helicóptero. Todo parecía girar a su alrededor y, mareado, pensó que iba a vomitar.  
Muy abruptamente, el morro del helicóptero se inclinó, hacia el suelo para aterrizar bruscamente en medio de una explanada iluminada por focos blandos. El rotor se detuvo y solo se oyó el azote del viento rompiendo contra las paredes del oscuro edificio al final del terreno.  
Mycroft había permanecido inmóvil, atado a su asiento, mientras la aeronave aterrizaba.  
\- Señor Holmes, por favor, baje- había repetido varias veces un guardia esperándolo en la puerta del helicóptero.  
Pero, una vez más, fueron las brutales manos del agente, que permanencia dentro, las que lo sacaron de su falso letargo y lo empujaron, sin contemplaciones, fuera.  
Mycroft abarcó con una sola mirada acerada la pista y la explanada. Dos coches esperaban para conducirlo a la base, no había forma de escapar a lo que le esperaba. Eso no iba a ser un paseo placentero. Lo sabía. Y el precio a pagar por todos los errores cometidos sería muy alto.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Cuando el coche se detuvo, justo antes del amanecer, frente al 221B de Baker Street, Jonh Watson fue el primero en salir. La fachada del edificio todavía mostraba signos de la violenta explosión que había sufrido el apartamento poco tiempo atrás. Frente a la puerta, Sherlock se detuvo un momento. Todavía no había salido de su silencio, y si John no hubiera estado para abrir la puerta, se habría quedado allí, mirando al vacío, temblando bajo las ráfagas de lluvia.  
\- Vamos, vayamos a arriba.  
John lo agarró del brazo y le hizo subir los diecisiete escalones que conducían al apartamento. Allí arriba, un espectáculo deprimente les dio la bienvenida. A su cruda y violenta realidad. La Señora Hudson debió de ponerse en contacto con algunos trabajadores apresuradamente, por que las ventanas rotas habían sido cubiertas y los escombros más grandes habían sido retirados, pero todo lo demás estaba destrozado y sucio.  
\- Joder...- susurró John entre dientes, la ira reemplazándolo todo: el cansancio, el miedo y , más fuerte que eso, el asco que no había dejado de acompañarlo durante el infierno de Sherrinford. Dio dos pasos hacia delante, hacía la chimenea, y repitió:  
\- Joder, joder, joder... Si atrapará a los que hicieron esto...- Con la punta del pie, sacó el cojín de su silla, que estaba en el suelo medio quemado.  
Debajo, la cabeza formando un ángulo extraño con el cuerpo, apareció el peluche de su hija, manchado con el yeso que se había asentado en todas partes tras la explosión. Mientras John, mecánicamente, se inclinaba para recoger el juguete, sintió que la mano de Sherlock descansaba firmemente sobre su hombro.  
\- Detente.  
John se levantó y se volvió hacía el detective. Ya no era el hombre herido por las pruebas por las que había pasado, el que había permanecido congelado sin decir una palabra en el coche. Era de nuevo Sherlock , con los ojos brillantes, las fosas nasales al acecho, recorriendo la habitación devastada con una sola mirada. Sherlock, todavía envuelto en su abrigo oscuro empapado por la lluvia, como separado de si mismo, únicamente atento a los indicios que eventualmente podría haber dejado quien puso la bomba.  
\- Sherlock, ¿qué...?- pero el detective ya se había dado la vuelta. Añadió:  
\- Quédate muy quieto.  
Sherlock se había acercado cuidadosamente a la ventana y, con sus largos y delgados dedos, exploró el marco de madera que la cruzaba. Una especie de sonrisa iluminó su cara, examinando el marco con extrema atención.  
\- ¿Sherlock?- preguntó John de nuevo, preocupado. Pero no respondió. El médico le vio entonces raspar la madera, y llevarse el dedo índice a los labios, luego olerlo y echar la cabeza hacia atrás con asco.  
¿Sherlock...?- dijo John por tercera vez. El deseo de entender casi superaba la ira que había sentido al ver el apartamento devastado. Sherlock bajó lentamente. Un hilo casi invisible se extendía desde la pared donde estaba la ventana hasta el sillón de cuero, que estaba extrañamente intacto pero que había volado a través de la habitación. Ahora fue el detective quien maldijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacía el médico para finalmente responder:  
\- Mira, huele esto...  
John retrocedió bruscamente cuando sintió claramente el olor a cloro en la mano de Sherlock.  
\- Si, John, una bomba de nitrato de amonio y cloro. Realmente no querían fallar, es una de las mezclas más eficaces que existen. Mira, incluso había una dosis doble- agregó, señalando el cable que habían pegado a la silla. En el respaldo, John vio entonces una pequeña bolita de masilla, que no había escapado a la mirada incisiva de Sherlock.  
\- ¿Aún está activo? - susurró el médico, como si temiera que una voz demasiado fuerte pudiera causar una nueva detonación...  
\- No lo creo- contestó Sherlock,- es una mezcla bastante volátil,- añadió con una sonrisa emocionada. - Quien sea que haya hecho esto no es muy listo.- Se puso en cuclillas cerca de la silla y miro atentamente el trozo de masilla. Su mano se movió muy lentamente hacía el hilo.  
\- No, Sherlock, ¡no! - y en el momento en que pronunciaba estas palabras, volvió a ver a Sherlock, unos años atrás, a punto de tragar, en un desafío suicida, la capsula que le había ofrecido ese taxista medio loco. Definitivamente, era el mismo Sherlock de siempre, cuyo placer por desafiar a la muerte siempre estuvo por encima de todo y de todos...  
\- Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo...- y antes de que John pudiera detenerlo, había dado un fuerte tirón al hilo, sin que nada pasara. - Cómo siempre, yo tenía razón,- añadió, con la expresión de increíble placer que tendría un niño que acabara de cerrarle la boca a un adulto. - Y ya está, ¡se acabó! - tarareó, con aire de suficiencia y feliz.  
Fue demasiado para el doctor. Su cansancio y, más aún, la ira que había crecido en el al ver el apartamento devastado y el juguete de su hija entre los escombros, le hizo darse la vuelta, sin decir una palabra. Corrió hacía las escaleras, subió de cuatro en cuatro los escalones a su vieja habitación, que, milagrosamente, había escapado a la explosión, y se arrojó sobre la cama, mirando hacía la pared, sofocando contra la almohada algo que estaba a medio camino entre un grito de rabia y un sollozo de miedo. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y las manos empapadas en sudor.  
"Imposible.... Es imposible.... Yo no..."  
Pero mientras se agitaba con pensamientos abrumadores, oyó crujir las escalones y la puerta del dormitorio abrirse.  
\- John- dijo la voz vacilante de Sherlock. Dividido entre las lágrimas y la exasperación, el doctor no respondió. Después, sintió que el colchón de la cama se hundía.  
-¿John?- Volvió a decir, y esta vez había en la voz una especie de... sí, eso era, una especie de preocupación.  
Estaba a punto de girarse cuando sintió detrás suyo una larga figura que se unía estrechamente a su propio cuerpo, y la cara de Sherlock acomodarse en su cuello. Una cálida mano se deslizó bajo el suéter que no se había quitado, descansó sobre su estómago, y comenzó a acariciar, en un gesto circular y suave, su sedosa concavidad. Bajo la lenta e inesperada caricia los latidos de su corazón, inicialmente aún más irregulares, se calmaron lentamente mientras la respiración de Sherlock, detrás de su oreja, calmaba los últimos sollozos. La delgada mano del detective finalmente se acurrucó sobre su cadera y el médico sintió la respiración de su amigo hacerse aún más caliente sobre su piel.  
\- John, yo….- comenzó el detective, con una voz más baja y profunda de lo habitual. Pero se detuvo de pronto, como si las palabras que estaba a punto de decir lo llevarán demasiado lejos en ese momento, como si el Sherlock habitual, al que la manifestación de un sentimiento asustaban más que cualquier otra cosa, resurgiera entre ellos.  
Y con un tono completamente diferente, entre irritado y preocupado, de repente preguntó:  
\- Por cierto, anoche, en el coche, ¿supiste algo sobre mi querido hermano?  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Al entrar en los suburbios de la ciudad,Sally había apagado el foco giratorio que les había permitido trazar el camino hacía Exeter a una velocidad indecente, sintiendo aumentar la ansiedad del inspector sentado a su lado a medida que se acercaban. Lo veía cruzar y descruzar nerviosamente las piernas, inquieto, manosear su móvil con una mano mientras la otra buscaba mecánicamente en su bolsillo el paquete de cigarrillos. No había parado, desde hacía una hora, de dibujar sobre el cristal empanado del coche extrañas figuras, con su mente, evidentemente, en otro lugar.  
Hasta hacía poco tiempo, Sally creía conocer perfectamente el alma de su jefe. Leal, perspicaz, llegaba hasta el final en cada investigación, seguía cada indicio, sin abandonar jamás. Y con su equipo, tenía un corazón de oro. Era cierto que por la mañana, cuando llegaba al Yard, tenía que colocarle un café cargado y sin azúcar en la mano antes de nada, antes incluso de atreverse a darle los buenos días en un tono muy bajo. Llegaba temprano a la oficina precedido por su fragancia de Vetiever, con los ojos un poco arrugados, la piel de la cara sonrosada por el afeitado matutino… pero a media mañana su barba ya volvía a crecer y cuándo, a veces, su hija mayor, de 20 años, pasaba a saludar le después de sus clases de Derecho en la Facultad, empezaba siempre diciendo:  
\- ¡Oh, papá, qué pinchas!  
Su divorcio tres años antes no había sido fácil. Después, él se había pagado, volcándose aún más en su equipo y su trabajo. Habían habido dos o tres citas. Aquella joven cardióloga a la que estuvo viendo durante 2 meses; y después, ese tipo moreno, grande, que lo esperaba al otro lado de la calle cuando salía de la oficina. Pero eso no duró mucho.  
Después, el inspector se ofrecía a menudo para trabajar el fin de semana, excepto cuando salía, de vez en cuando, hacer un viaje por Dartmoor en Harley. Gregory Lestrade era un apasionado de las motos. Un auténtico fanático. Y en el trabajo todo el mundo lo sabía.  
En el Yard, cómo en todas partes, los chismes y rumores sobre la vida privada de los compañeros volaban, pero nadie se habría atrevido a decir nada sobre el jefe. Él era justo, sencillo e íntegro. Tenía la aprobación de todos. Bastantes colegas femeninas rondaban a su alrededor: su lado londinense era encantador, algo extraño, pero realmente encantador.  
Solo Sally había visto las cosas venir. Todo había comenzado después de la grave herida sufrida por ese consultor que venía ayudarles cuando sus investigaciones no avanzaban, ese consultor al que no apreciaba en absoluto, al que interiormente y, a veces, incluso en voz alta llamaba monstruo, porque parecía obtener un placer indecente al examinar las escenas de los crímenes más abominables.  
Sherlock Holmes era todo lo contrario a su jefe, que manifestaba un profundo respeto por las víctimas y una gran, aunque reservada, sensibilidad.  
Cuando Holmes fue herido y desapareció al día siguiente del intento de asesinato, la investigación se le encargó a Gregory Lestrade, a petición urgente del hermano del consultor, el muy poderoso Mycroft Holmes. Según él mismo, ocupaba solo una posición menor en el gobierno, pero Sally, con el paso del tiempo, había comprendido, más o menos, la importancia de su trabajo. Había visto también el político y el policía acercarse paulatinamente. Al principio, la relación había sido puramente profesional; luego vinieron las salidas, un poco antes que de costumbre, de la oficina los jueves por la tarde. Las llamadas telefónicas intercambiadas durante el día. Llegó ese día, cuándo el “ Señor Holmes” pasó a ser “Mycroft”. Y, por si fuera poco, estaba también ese segundo casco que había aparecido en un rincón del despacho, con algunos cabellos pelirrojos enganchados a la cinta. Por algo Sally era investigadora… la joven creía que conocía perfectamente a Gregory Lestrade. Pronto se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.  
Cuando, el día anterior, el equipo había sido movilizado para el arresto de un asesino que había atacado a Sherlock Holmes y a su compañero John Watson, Sally había visto a su jefe descomponerse. Cuando el detective le dijo que su hermano también era una de las víctimas y le pidió que acudiera al rescate de Mycroft, Sally vio al inspector ponerse blanco. Su rostro se había pensado repentinamente y después de terminar las formalidades del arresto del criminal, exigió coger el volante del vehículo. Gregory Lestrade era un motorista. Nunca condujo los coches de la Brigada. Nunca. Y así, Sally fue quien condujo hasta Exeter, con la luz giratoria gritando a través de la noche oscura, mientras que en la parte de atrás del coche, escuchaba al oficial agitarse en un semi sueño intranquilo. Ahora que casi habían llegado a su destino, se había sumergido en un silencio inquietante, más tenso que nunca.  
Bebiendo lentamente el segundo café que Sally acababa de darle, Greg no podía evitar que su mente diera vueltas en círculos a la situación. No soportándolo más, abrió su móvil y, frenéticamente, mandó un mensaje.  
"¿Alguna novedad? GL"  
La pantalla permaneció negra durante unos minutos, luego se iluminó.  
"Esto es serio. Un interrogatorio más que una sesión informativa, me temo. A."  
La pantalla se oscureció, pero un segundo mensaje llegó casi inmediatamente.  
"Salida prevista para las 7 de la mañana. A."  
\- Sally, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó Greg inmediatamente.  
\- Las 6’15 horas, casi hemos llegado, jefe- y en efecto, Sally acababa de entrar en un barrio periférico con un trazado un poco confuso, pequeños complejos residenciales y espacios verdes bordeados por caminos rectos dónde la circulación, sin ser inexistente, era escasa. Detuvo el vehículo en una acera a unos 100 metros de un edificio que a primera vista parecía común y anónimo pero cuyos muros estaban protegidos por rollos de alambre de espinas. Estaba amaneciendo y la luz del amanecer se mezclaba con los destellos rosados de los postes de luz todavía encendidos. Delante de la puerta principal ya estaba aparcado un coche blindado negro. Greg examinó el lugar, pensando a toda velocidad. Volvió hablar apresuradamente:  
\- Este es el plan, Sally. Nos quedaremos aquí. Mantén el motor encendido, a las siete menos cinco salgo, intercepto al objetivo, lo traigo aquí y nos vamos. ¿Entendido? Tenemos que hacerlo rápido- Y añadió- los dos tipos que vigilan a través de la ventana abierta, allí, justo en ese lado, no parecen agradables y desde luego no admiran el paisaje…  
\- ¿”El objetivo”, jefe?- preguntó Sally con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella sabía bien de quién hablaba a su superior. Había visto a Mycroft Holmes alguna vez en Scotland Yard y había notado la rigidez de su postura, junto con sus buenos modales, ciertamente distante y puramente formal, pero tan alejado del comportamiento del otro Holmes…Repentinamente, se sintió confusa, recordando los hechos de los que les habían ido informando el día anterior, durante la noche y en la madrugada. ¿No era, después de todo, el peso de los errores del pasado lo que se cernía ahora sobre los hombros de Mycroft Holmes?¿no había tratado de manipular a gente peligrosa únicamente en beneficio de su carrera, secuestrando a su propia hermana y alejándola de sus padres? Sally suspiró, un poco cansada.- ¿De verdad, “el objetivo”?.  
\- Oh,Sally, este no es el momento….- contestó el inspector, sintiendo que se sonrojaba un poco.  
“Debería haber traído mi moto, debería haber traído mi moto”, se repetía sin cesar Greg. “ más rápido, más eficaz, más ágil”…habría dado cualquier cosa por llevarse a su “objetivo” así, en la cara y ante los ojos de ese amenazante coche negro y de los agentes qué, estaba seguro, vigilaban a Mycroft Holmes.  
Tras el mensaje de Anthea, él no se hacía ilusiones. El Ministerio del Interior no tenía intención de detenerse ahí.  
Greg miró la puerta del edificio. Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Anthea había dicho a las 7. Él no saldría antes. El inspector cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente vagara. Pero sus pensamientos lo arrastraban sin cesar a Mycroft, detenido, interrogado, quizás herido, inevitablemente vulnerable. En un esfuerzo por escapar de esa tormenta interior inútil, Greg volvió a pensar en el momento en el que todo comenzó entre ellos.  
La oficina de Mycroft. Su ligero malestar. Su agotamiento total tras el intento de asesinato a Sherlock; su huida del hospital. Greg había obligado a Mycroft a comer.  
“No quiero volver a verte así, todo lo que soportas por culpa de Sherlock, te hace daño, tiene que parar…”  
Sus propias palabras aún resonaban en su interior. Más tarde, Greg había vuelto a su casa, sin entender realmente lo que había pasado. Pero al día siguiente, después de una noche repasando la escena mil veces con los ojos cerrados y con un calor intenso en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo que le había impedido conciliar el sueño, la intensidad de ese momento resurgió con toda su fuerza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, había cogido su teléfono.  
"Esta tarde. ¿A las 7 ?. GL."  
La respuesta llegó tan rápidamente que pareció casi indecente.  
"London Square, Knightbridge. MH"  
Greg había ido a buscar a Mycroft en moto. Este último lo esperaba un poco alejado de la acera, a resguardo de las miradas, en su traje de tres piezas, impecable como de costumbre. Greg había sonreído.  
“Afortunadamente no lleva su paraguas”  
Le había entregado un casco y también una parka caliente, que siempre guardaba en el maletero por si acaso. Nunca olvidaría la mirada de Mycroft en ese momento. Sus ojos claros estaban sorprendidos, un poco confusos, un poco tímidos…  
\- Ten,ponte mi chaqueta, te protegerá- dijo Greg simplemente. Y Mycroft había agarrado la ropa de abrigo, mirando a Greg directamente a los ojos, y, antes de ponérsela, , inhaló profundamente el delicado olor a Vetiever que impregnaba el cuero oscuro.  
\- ¿Vamos a tomar algo o prefieres dar un paseo?- Preguntó Greg entonces. Mycroft no había respondido de inmediato, dejando que la pregunta tuviera sentido en él.  
\- Yo…- comenzó- un paseo- murmuró con un susurro a penas audible.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?- continuó Greg. Mycroft asintió. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse el casco, Greg lo detuvo.  
\- Espera- miró al hombre ligeramente más alto y, con infinita dulzura por qué había estado soñando con ese gesto todo el día, puso los labios sobre los suyos. Greg sintió temblar a Mycroft bajo la caricia inesperada. Al principio, no hubo respuesta. El otro hombre había permanecido inmóvil. ¿Podría Greg haberse equivocado?¿No era deseo lo que el hombre había sentido el día anterior? Estaba a punto de acabar el beso cuando la boca de Mycroft se entreabrió, aceptando la de Greg, dejando que el policía rozara más profundamente los labios que se le ofrecían. Greg aumentó su presión, y delicadamente mordió la carne mojada, con algo de torpeza. Una fragancia a bergamota invadió su boca a medida que Mycroft se abría más y más. Entonces escuchó un gemido de placer y sintió a Mycroft acercarse a él, como impulsado por una avidez que no pudiera controlar.  
"Cómo voy a amarte…Si tu supieras cómo voy a amarte…" Pensó Greg.  
\- Espera- repitió Greg, apartándolo un poco,- despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez más, Greg miró la alta puerta negra. Aún faltaban cinco minutos para las siete. Revisó la pistolera bajo su brazo izquierdo y explicó febrilmente.  
\- Sally, voy a salir, lo intercepto, vuelvo, nos vamos, ¿Entendido?  
Sally hizo una mueca.  
\- No me gusta, no me gusta en absoluto que vayas allí solo.  
\- No tenemos elección, Sally, no hay otra manera.- Dijo en un tono que no era el habitual, roto y autoritario, que decía mucho sobre su ansiedad.  
Mientras caminaba por la acera hacia el edificio del MI5, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar la alta figura de Mycroft Holmes, encuadrada por dos agentes vestidos de civil. Greg aceleró el paso y en pocos segundos se encontró a unos pasos de Mycroft. Le sorprendió ver su alta figura sacudida por pequeños temblores. Estaba pálido, recto como un poste, anchas ojeras marcaban su cara. Parecía agotado, con la mirada exhausta, y sus ojos parecían negarse a mirar a Greg. Dio un paso más para salir del edificio completamente y se tambaleó. Uno de los agentes lo agarró del brazo para evitar una caída que parecía inevitable. Mientras se enderezaba, se pasó una mano por detrás del cuello, pareciendo cansado. No había dormido en varios días, obviamente. El cuello de su camisa estaba sucio y tenía visibles manchas de sangre seca.  
“Mic, ¿qué diablos te han hecho?¿Qué te han hecho?”  
Greg sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio a Mycroft en ese estado. Con un último paso, se unió a Mycroft y apartó bruscamente a uno de los agentes.  
\- Mycroft…- comenzó a decir, pero éste le cortó inmediata y fríamente, con ojos glaciales y cara inexpresiva.  
\- Inspector, le rogaré que se vaya inmediatamente. Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí.- Hizo un gesto vago con la mano hacía el vehículo blindado cuyo motor ya se estaba calentando.- Me esperan, inspector. ¿Me ha entendido?  
Si Greg había tenido el más mínimo deseo de moverse, el tono cortante lo petrificó. Sin entender lo que estaba pasando, Greg intentó poner su mano en el hombro de Mycroft. Este último se liberó con un movimiento brusco.  
\- ¿No me he explicado bien?- continuó Mycroft, con un tono calculador, sus ojos mirando más allá de Greg, como si no quisiera hablar directamente con el hombre que tenía delante. – Vuelvo a Londres con mis colegas.  
\- Pero Mycroft…,- contestó Greg, completamente perdido y cuyos ojos marrones, por lo general tan cálidos y brillantes, se habían oscurecido ante el temor de no tener el control.- No quieres… quiero decir, ¿no quieres volver a casa conmigo? Necesito saber qué te pasó, si estás bien…  
Mycroft levantó las cejas.  
\- Ah, ya veo… pensaste que sólo porqué nos acostáramos juntos algunas veces…  
\- Mycroft, ¿qué…?¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo qué “ nos acostáramos juntos”? No fue sólo… Me dijiste…  
\- ¡oh! ¿Creíste otra cosa? Veamos… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Pero, por supuesto, tu pequeño cerebro de pez dorado se tragó mis pequeñas mentiras.  
\- ¿Mentiras…?  
\- Me di cuenta rápidamente de que tendría que engatusarte un poco con algunas de esas estúpidas frases para conseguir lo que quería, es decir, ponerte a ti y a tu hermoso trasero en mi cama. Pero, ¿qué imaginaste que podría pasar entre alguien como yo y un insignificante policía de los suburbios de Londres? Bueno, creo que ya hemos zanjado el tema. ¡Ya te puedes ir a tu casa! Tengo asuntos que tratar aquí, si no te importa.  
\- Mycroft, no, espera, no puede ser…estás en shock…  
\- ¿En shock de qué? Todo lo demás es un problema que trataré con mis colegas quiera dejarme en paz. No tiene que meterse en esto y, para que quede claro, sí, todo ha terminado entre nosotros. Entenderá que no tengo tiempo para divertirme, ni siquiera con un juguete tan soberbio como usted. En todo caso, si necesita algo con lo que distraerse, mis agentes pueden proporcionarle direcciones que le asegurarán una total discreción. Ahora, vuelve por donde has venido o haré que te ayuden a irte, por otros medios. Vamos, no te quedes ahí plantado, no quiero repetirme ni ser sermoneado por esa especie de perro callejero que te está esperando en el coche.  
Mycroft apenas había terminado su frase cuando uno de los guardaespaldas intervino:  
\- ¿No has oído al Señor? Vete de aquí. Ahora mismo. ¿Entendido?  
Una oleada de adrenalina invadió a Greg, sin que él se diera cuenta, y con un gesto violento hizo retroceder al agente, que vaciló sorprendido.  
\- No, tú, tú te irás,- dijo golpeando la cara del hombre con el puño cerrado. Pero tan pronto como dio el golpe, sintió que el segundo agente le pateaba violentamente en el abdomen; inmediatamente, sintió el golpe de una porra en el pómulo. El dolor lo hizo doblarse por la mitad y cayó de rodillas cuando el primer hombre se levantó y, con el filo de la mano, lo golpeó en la sien. Los ojos de Greg se oscurecieron y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Cómo entre la niebla, vio a Mycroft acercándose a él, dominándolo desde su altura, y le oyó decir:  
\- No necesito a un insignificante policía del Yard pegado a mi espalda. Ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Está claro?  
Y se acabó, tan rápidamente como había comenzado. Mycroft, seguido por los dos agentes, subió al coche negro qué arrancó, salió de la ciudad y desapareció.

Cuando Sally vio que la situación iba mal, había salido del coche y corrido hacia el inspector qué ahora se había acurrucado tendido en el suelo, con la cara cenicienta y un gran corte en el pómulo sangrando abundantemente.  
\- ¿Inspector? ¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame!¡Abre los ojos!¡Háblame!- , ordenó Sally, arrodillada junto a Greg, buscando su pulso bajo la manga de su camisa. El policía hizo una mueca de dolor, sin aliento, incapaz de responder y cuando trató de levantarse un intenso dolor le retorció la cara y cayó de espaldas.  
\- No, no te muevas, jefe, no te muevas. Llamaré a nuestros colegas locales y una ambulancia,- continuó, sacando el teléfono. - Mierda, sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, tenía un mal presentimiento- refunfuñó.  
\- No- Cortó Greg con un suspiro haciendo otro intento de levantarse.- Sin ambulancia, sin hospital- y le quitó el teléfono con las pocas fuerzas que la adrenalina de antes aún le otorgaba. - Por favor, Sally,- continuó-estoy bien, estoy bien. No hay necesidad de un hospital. Sólo dame algo con lo que limpiarme. No es nada.  
A regañadientes, Sally guardó el teléfono y puso su pañuelo contra la herida, que sangraba mucho.  
\- Eso es mentira, jefe, y lo sabes. ¿Qué ha sido ese ataque con las manos desnudas a las dos moles?- preguntó con animosidad- Al menos ayúdame a levantarte. Hay un kit de emergencia en el coche. Haré lo que pueda. Venga, vamos, el coche está cerca.-La joven ayudó a Greg, que no pudo contener un gemido de dolor cuando se puso en pie de nuevo- Vamos, ya casi estamos- dijo Sally, que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas al inspector herido. Cuando llegaron al coche, le proporcionó algunos cuidados básicos con los medios a su alcance. Una botella de agua fue suficiente para eliminar, al menos de la cara, la sangre derramada.  
\- Ahora nos vamos a casa, ni hablar de quedarnos aquí- dijo en un tono arrogante. Ponte el cinturón y no te muevas, ¿entendido?  
Sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Gregory Lestrade presionó automáticamente la gasa que Sally le había dado contra la mejilla. Tenía el abdomen dolorido, dónde había sido pateado por el agente; su cabeza daba vueltas y se abstuvo de pedirle a Sally que detuviera el auto para calmar las nauseas que le retorcían el estomago. Su mente, abrumada por el dolor, revivió caóticamente los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar frente a la base del MI5. No importaba las vueltas que le diera, no había más que miedo e incomprensión.  
Sobretodo, eran los ojos de Mycroft los que veía una y otra vez en su mente. Sus ojos vacíos que se negaban a mirarlo, rodeados por ojeras, y también las manchas de sangre seca en el cuello de su camisa sucia.  
Volvió a oír en su cabeza las últimas palabras de Mycroft:  
“No necesito un insignificante policía del Yard ...ni ahora ni nunca”  
\- Sally, quiero ir...- intentó torpemente, pero la joven le cortó en seco  
\- Oh,no, no más excusas ahora, te llevaré a la calle Baker. Estás malherido y, como no quieres ir a Urgencias, quiero que el Doctor Watson te vea en cuanto lleguemos a Londres.  
Con un gran esfuerzo, Greg contestó:  
\- John y yo no nos separamos en los mejores términos anoche … pero nada de eso importa ya...- De repente, no tuvo tiempo de pedirle a Sally que detuviera el coche. Una arcada imparable subió por su garganta y comenzó a vomitar violentamente. Oyó a la joven maldecir groseramente desde muy lejos y gritar por teléfono con pánico en su voz.  
\- Rápido, pásame con el doctor...- El final de la frase se perdió en el enorme crujido que martilleó el cráneo de Greg, un velo pasó ante sus ojos y la oscuridad se lo tragó.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Tras su agotadora noche, John y Sherlock finalmente se habían quedado dormidos en la estrecha cama de la antigua habitación del médico. Fue la insistente llamada lo que despertó a Sherlock primero. Buscando a tientas en la oscuridad, vio el nombre de Donovan aparecer en la pantalla de su móvil. Su primer reflejo le hizo rechazar la llamada. Pero cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar de nuevo unos segundos más tarde, insistentemente, contestó de mala gana.  
\- Donovan, espero que tengas una buena razón para...  
Pero la joven no le dejó terminar.  
\- Rápido, ponme con el doctor Watson, Sherlock, deprisa...- el detective podía apreciar sólo moderadamente a Sally Donovan, pero reconocía que la joven tenía buenas cualidades profesionales. Y con una voz urgente e imperiosa, volvió a hablar:  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Donovan? ¿qué está pasando?  
\- Es el jefe... El MI5... está herido... no está bien, y además tu hermano... y sigue sangrando...no quería ir a un hospital,- contestó Sally, en un flujo tan rápido que Sherlock no entendió ni la mitad de sus palabras.  
\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Donovan, cálmate! ¿Quién está herido? ¿Dónde estás?  
\- Llegando a Londres. Estaremos en Baker Street en 10 minutos. ¿El doctor Watson...?  
\- Estamos aquí, Sally, los dos. Te estaremos esperando abajo. Corre.  
John se despertó al escuchar a Sherlock maldiciendo por teléfono . En un momento, comprendió la situación y agarró su maletín médico, que siempre tenía en su habitación, al alcance de la mano. Mientras Sally continuaba resumiendo los hechos a Sherlock- no sin unos pocos calificativos nada amables sobre su hermano -, John se aseguró de haber entendido las cosas.  
\- Es Greg, ¿no?  
\- Si, John, parece que él y mi hermano tienen problemas graves- añadió con una mueca inquieta- Bueno, yo diría que sobretodo mi hermano está en problemas- pero por su tono ligeramente sarcástico, uno habría jurado que eso no le molestaba demasiado.  
John y Sherlock apenas pudieron llevar a Greg a la habitación de arriba. El policía parecía completamente entumecido y cada paso en las escaleras le había arrancado un gemido de dolor.  
\- Vamos, Greg, túmbate. Ahí, despacio. - El doctor se inclinó sobre Greg, quien mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Con un gesto preciso y medido, inmediatamente le levantó los parpados y examinó sus pupilas, preocupado por el enrojecimiento de la sien del policía. Luego le colocó el estetoscopio sobre el pecho, escuchando atentamente la laboriosa respiración de su amigo. Fue el gran hematoma en el abdomen de Greg lo que más le preocupó. Pero al examinarlo, se encontró que el abdomen era flexible. No había indicios de que se hubiera producido una hemorragia interna. John levantó la vista para tranquilizar a Donovan.  
\- Está bien, Sally, puedes irte a casa. Está un poco herido, pero estará bien, lo prometo. No es nada serio. Un poco de descanso, unos puntos en el pómulo y estará bien..  
Sally se fue, y John había preparado algo para suturar la mejilla del inspector.  
\- Greg, estaría bien que abrieras los ojos. Háblame. Vamos, haz un esfuerzo- insistió el médico, preocupado por el estado de abatimiento en el que su amigo parecía estar sumido. Pero, ¿qué podía haberle conmocionado tanto?. John frotó firmemente el esternón de Greg para revivirlo.  
\- Voy a ponerte tres puntos, tu herida es superficial. Va a doler un poco, pero te prometo que dentro de un mes, ni siquiera notaremos que estuviste herido. Serás el mismo tipo guapo de siempre. Vamos, Greg, abre los ojos ahora,- intentó de nuevo.  
Acompañando sus palabras con actos, comenzó a dar golpecitos en la herida con un algodón empapado en liquido desinfectante. Greg gimió, pero inmediatamente hizo un gesto de apaciguamiento hacía John.  
\- Lo siento,-dijo este último- ¿Pica un poco? ¿Mucho? Es sólo un mal rato, se te pasará... De todos modos...Donovan nos dijo que esta no es la peor parte, ¿verdad-añadió, con un poco de incertidumbre en la voz.  
Greg se preguntó por un momento de qué estaba hablando exactamente, pero era verdad, demonios sí era verdad...El comentario de John estaba libre de reproches, expresado con gran simpatía y sin empujarlo a compartir sentimientos.  
\- Vamos, Greg, abre los ojos,- insistió el doctor por última vez.  
El policía levantó los parpados. Estaba blanco como una sabana y sus labios temblaban, visiblemente conmocionado. Su mirada se dirigió directamente a Sherlock, que había permanecido de pie, en silencio, junto a la cama mientras John se ocupaba de él.  
\- ¿Es cierto?,- murmuró con un aire desconsolado,- ¿para vosotros, los Holmes, yo nunca seré más que un patético e insignificante policía del Yard...?  
Pero mientras la pregunta reflejaba su profunda desesperación, repentina, inesperada y abrumadora fue la lluvia de maldiciones que cayó sobre él, contra todo pronostico.  
\- ¡Lestrade! ¡Decididamente,- se lanzó Sherlock, a toda velocidad y en un tono extraordinariamente condescendiente- eres un maldito tonto! Te representan una comedia y tu, por supuesto, te la crees. Parece que has dejado que te engañen. ¡Y ahora Dios sabe dónde está ese personaje, a penas un poco menos estúpido que su enamorado, que me hace de hermano mayor!  
\- Yo...yo...-empezó a decir Greg, tratando de incorporarse un poco.  
\- Lo juro,- continuó Sherlock,- con cincuenta años, reaccionas como una adolescente que ha visto demasiadas novelas rosas. Y tú, John, ¿no entiendes nada  
¡Definitivamente estoy rodeado de idiotas!  
Mientras hablaba, los ojos y la boca de John no habían dejado de abrirse, asombrados.  
\- ¿Ya está? ¿lo tienes? ¡Muy bien! Pues entonces, ¡explícaselo! ¡ahora!. Por el amor de Dios, moved vuestros malditos cerebros, tanto uno como el otro!  
\- Oh... Sherlock, ¿crees que...?-, suspiró John.  
\- Evidentemente, él ha intentado hacerle la misma jugada que nos hizo a nosotros. Escucha, Lestrade, tienes que saber que...  
Pero su voz se rompió con el recuerdo de Eurus pidiéndole que ejecutara a Mycroft o a su mejor amigo. No pudo terminar y fue John quien tomó el relevo y relató, titubeante, la farsa interpretada por Mycroft para intentar convencer a Sherlock de que lo eligiera a él, su hermano, y no a John, como víctima expiatoria de Eurus.  
Greg volvió a sentir que su corazón se encogía al pensar en las penalidades sufridas por aquel en quien no podía dejar de pensar, a pesar de todo, con una inmensa ternura. Solo.  
\- Señor... Oh, Mycroft...Y vosotros dos...,- añadió rápidamente- pero ¿qué clase de monstruo...?-Sin embargo, la onda expansiva causada por las palabras de Mycroft unas horas antes regresó a él.- ¿Por qué lo intentaría de nuevo, si no funcionó la primera vez? ¿Y si es verdad lo que me dijo esta mañana?  
\- Imposible. Desde el principio, ha estado tratando de mantenerte alejado de esta historia. Sólo tiene una cosa en mente, y es protegerte. Greg, nunca me ha dicho nada, pero créeme, para él, vuestra historia es muy importante.  
\- Y, por supuesto, me lo demuestra dejándome tirado en una acera.- Continuó con aire escéptico Greg, recobrando un poco las fuerzas.- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Un cuello de camisa mal abrochado? ¿un rastro de no sé qué polen en una mano?  
Sherlock miró hacía otro lado y permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo, sonrojándose progresivamente desde los pómulos hasta la punta de la barbilla y la línea del cabello.  
\- No,- contestó finalmente,- Yo... podría decir eso, podría mentirte, pero... en fin, os vi....un día...los dos, delante del Yard, en moto. La forma en que te sujetaba...sé que mi hermano no te considera un mero entretenimiento, independientemente del vocabulario que haya utilizado respecto a ese tema para hacerte odiarlo, él no decía en serio ni una palabra.  
Greg se había ruborizado también, y su respiración parecía contenida, al pensar qué Sherlock había sido testigo invisible de su incipiente amor, pero también, sobretodo , por la frágil esperanza que le había dado: que ese torrente de palabras hirientes de esa mañana no era más que una cortina de humo, y que Mycroft realmente también albergaba verdaderos sentimientos hacía él.  
\- Oh...Sherlock...y lo dejé irse, sin saber dónde lo llevaban, bajo qué condiciones...Es verdad, creí lo que me estaba diciendo, sin saber por qué...  
\- Vamos a encontrarlo,- dijo John.- ¿Sabes? A mi también me engaño, su hermano tuvo que desenmascararlo. Greg, necesitas descansar, te pondré los puntos y luego dormirás. Ordenes del medico- añadió con una sonrisa.- Acuéstate, en diez minutos habremos acabado.

La mañana casi había terminado. A pesar de que el chándal prestado por Sherlock le llegaba a los tobillos, Greg se estaba congelando. Hacía frío en el apartamento abierto a los cuatro vientos, a pesar de las lonas sobre las ventanas; sin embargo el policía se estiró en el sofá con alivio, pero también con una inquietud latente que seguía aplastando su pecho. Refugiándose bajo un montón de mantas, dejó que su mente fuera a la deriva una vez más.

Después de ese primer beso junto delante de la moto de Greg, les costó mucho encontrar una primera noche de intimidad juntos. A la primera oportunidad, Greg lo llamó y lo organizó todo. La cena le había parecido mágica. Habían hablado largo y tendido sobre sus expectativas y preocupaciones. Greg había dicho que no quería unas cuantas caricias sin futuro y sin ninguna otra forma de intimidad. Mycroft había expresado su temor por ver su trabajo, los secretos y mentiras que formaban su mundo, empañar su relación. Greg había tratado de tranquilizarlo prometiéndole que nunca se permitiría juzgar sus acciones, no después de haber visto tantas cosas repugnantes a lo largo de su carrera policial. Habían salido, sólo disfrutando de unos pasos en la oscuridad antes de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Pero entonces, sus teléfonos profesionales habían sonado, con a penas unos minutos de diferencia y así fue que, entre risas de resignación, dieron por concluida su primera cita.  
Los casos criminales y los casos internacionales continuaron conspirando contra ellos en los siguientes días.

Un día en la calle Baker, por casualidad, se encontró con Mycroft, que también estaba allí, vio su leve sonrisa y una chispa en los ojos azules y grises, y tuvo la impresión de que el otro hombre estaba tan feliz como él por ese encuentro inesperado. No pudo evitar caminar hacía él con pasos largos, poner sus manos sobre las mejillas pálidas e iniciar un beso ardiente. Bajo los efectos de la sorpresa y el placer, Mycroft primero había permanecido inmóvil, incluso dio un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, y luego se dejó arrastrar por la pasión de ese beso inesperado. Ninguno de los dos había querido algo más que esa simple y primera intimidad, y aprovecharon esos pocos minutos robados a sus sobrecargados horarios para intercambiar unas pocas palabras, antes de prometerse una nueva cita tan pronto como fuera posible, separándose luego a regañadientes, felices con ese tierno momento.  
Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Greg no podía evitar pensar que era un idiota, qué se negaba a ver los indicios y elementos de la situación que invitaban a la prudencia, cómo la diferencia de clase social o sus estilos de vida opuestos. Y, considerándolo todo, habían pasado relativamente poco tiempo juntos. Las palabras tiernas y las “pequeñas frases estúpidas” tampoco habían sido las más apasionadas, ni realmente innumerables... Mycroft siempre pareció mantener ciertas reservas... “Y yo, por supuesto...” Le dolió admitirlo, pero su incomodidad, aunque Sherlock acababa de tranquilizarlo, también provenía de saber que él se había dejado llevar por la intensidad de los sentimientos...  
Sumergido en su inquietud, Greg no dejaba de dar vueltas en el sofá. Sobresaltado, gimió de repente. John, que lo observaba de lejos sin decir nada, había puesto una mano firme sobre su hombro.  
\- Vamos, ya basta. Dame tu brazo. Necesitas dormir. Voy a inyectarte algo para que te relajes. No has parado de retorcerte en el sofá desde hace una hora.  
\- Pero, no, John...yo...  
\- Nada de “pero...” , me das tu brazo o Sherlock te sujetará... y sabes que no es especialmente delicado para este tipo de cosas,- dijo con una sonrisa el medico.  
\- ¿Me necesitáis?,- dijo Sherlock, que no se había perdido la escena.  
\- Todo va a ir bien, creo,- susurró suavemente, cogiendo la muñeca de Greg. Este último, obedientemente, se levantó la manga. Con una mano ligera, John inyectó el producto.- Ahora, relájate, cierra los ojos y duerme.  
\- De acuerdo, pero no mucho tiempo,- protestó Greg,- Myc...  
\- Lestrade, ¿te importaría no pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano cada cinco minutos? - gruñó Sherlock con tono irritado.- Es realmente...¡aburrido!. Y además, te han dicho que te duermas.  
John observó como los parpados de su amigo iban descendiendo y vio a su amigo caer en un sueño tranquilo y reparador.

Había pasado unas horas descansando plácidamente cuando la sensación de una presencia a su lado le hizo despertar bruscamente. Sus reflejos profesionales, combinados con la tensión de las últimas horas, le hicieron saltar del sofá y tratar de identificar la amenaza. Ella se encarnaba en una mujer algunos años mayor que él, con el pelo rubio muy claro y ojos brillantes.  
Se quedó congelado en el sitio, logrando articular una sola palabra.  
\- Señora...  
\- Alicia Smallwood ...Usted es el Inspector Lestrade, qué trabaja con el Señor Holmes, ¿no es así? Supongo que las explosiones no ayudan a mantener las puertas cerradas.  
\- Si...no...por supuesto,- logró decir Greg, recordando el tono cansado con el que Mycroft a veces hablaba de su colaboradora más cercana, aparte de Anthea.-  
Supongo que ha venido a ver a Sherlock. Voy a...  
Greg interrumpió su frase cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.  
\- Oh, Lady Smallwood. ¿A qué debemos el placer de su visita?  
La formalidad de las palabras elegidas no engañó a nadie y, después de unos minutos, Alicia dijo sin rodeos lo que quería del detective.  
\- Lamento venir a remover acontecimientos dolorosos, pero tu hermano realmente no cubrió sus espaldas en su gestión de Sherrinford. Alguien sabe más de lo que debería sobre eso, y no tiene intención de guardárselo para sí. Encuéntrelo para mi, Señor Holmes, antes de que esto continúe.  
Sacó una tablet de una bolsa, la encendió y se la dio a los tres hombres.  
Apareció la página de un periódico, donde se distinguían algunas líneas de texto, una fotografía relativamente antigua de Mycroft y un titular:  
“Ríos de sangre en las manos de un agente del gobierno”

\- No están seguros sobre el título, pero están decididos a sacar esto.

Era una maqueta del próximo número, con la fecha del día siguiente.


	3. Demonios personales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras los acontecimientos de Sherrinford, Mycroft Holmes se encuentra en el centro de una tormenta brutal. ¿No está él en el origen de este inmenso desastre? Los servicios secretos ingleses lo buscan, la prensa está preparada para publicar el caso. El escándalo acabará con su carrera. John Watson, qué estuvo a punto de perder la vida, tuvo que ver cómo Sherlock apuntaba con un revólver bajo su garganta , listo para morir por salvarlo de nuevo. Y todo esto, había sido responsabilidad de Mycroft Holmes.  
> Un hombre, único, acudirá, contra viento y marea, ha ayudarlo. Gregory Lestrade. No por obligación. Ni por amistad. Por amor.  
> Pero ninguno de los dos hombres sabe hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar el uno por el otro…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo no agradecer de todo corazón a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat por este increíble regalo? Nuestros personajes no existirían sin ellos!  
> Este fic fue escrito en francés. Un amigo, un traductor maravilloso, IOLANFG ha asumido la inmensa tarea de traducir esta historia al español. Janyss y yo estamos profundamente agradecidos por esto.  
> Todavía puede haber errores, expresiones idiomáticas francesas, aproximaciones. Hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido. No nos culpes y ayúdanos a mejorar la traducción.  
> Esperamos que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como nosotros lo hicimos al escribirla en el verano de 2018.  
> Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos!

Mycroft observó el fino y escarlata liquido gotear a lo largo de la cerámica blanca.  
La sangre había salpicado hasta el borde del grifo de latón y formaba en el fondo del lavabo algo que recordaba a los pétalos de una amapola desdibujada. Se había hecho mucho daño afeitándose.  
Una botella de vodka ya empezada estaba en un precario equilibrio sobre el mármol. Una caja abierta de pastillas la acompañaba. La sangre corría por la cara de Mycroft, pero él ni siquiera sentía el dolor.  
La vibración del teléfono se sintió como la punzada de un cuchillo bien afilado. ¿Por qué no había podido resistir la tentación de encenderlo de nuevo? La lectura de los mensajes terminó de devolverle al caos de la semana anterior.  
La campaña mediática que había seguido a los acontecimientos de Sherrinford se había propagado con rapidez y virulencia, a pesar de los progresos en la investigación de Sherlock. El detective había estado junto a él, que era el blanco principal de los ataques, y John no se quedó atrás. Mycroft se había refugiado en el Club Diogénes y había tomado innumerables precauciones para que sólo un número muy reducido de personas lo supiera.  
Por supuesto, hubieron llamadas, mensajes de voz, sms, todos quedaron sin respuesta:

Hace 4 días. “¿Mycroft, dónde estás?, ¿estás bien? GL”

Hace 4 días. “¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres el mayor de los idiotas? GL”

Hace 3 días. “Estoy muy preocupado, contestame, por favor. GL”

Hace 2 días. “Si tratas de alejarme, no está funcionando, siempre estaré ahí para ti. GL”

Y hoy.

A las 10h: “¿”Sólo un buen culo en tu cama”? ¿Eso es lo único que fui para ti? GL ” 

A las 10h 30: “Mycroft, háblame. GL”

A las 10h 35: “Myc. Por favor. GL”

Mycroft no sentía nada. Un inmenso odio hacía sí mismo lo abrumaba, eliminando todo lo demás, casi hasta el insensato deseo ir hasta él, ahora mismo, y decirle una y otra vez que lo amaba, cuánto lo amaba.Una sensación de pérdida inminente se sumaba a esa aversión hacia sí mismo.  
Sus padres lo habían llenado de reproches. Toda la historia familiar había resurgido violentamente. Años de secretos, de mentiras, de disimulos. Su madre, sobre todo, lo había mirado como si él fuera el monstruo. Algo irreparable se había roto, en aquel momento, entre ellos dos. Ya no era la mujer brillante y segura de sí misma que siempre había sido. Era sólo una madre a la que su hijo mayor acababa de destrozar. Regresar allí con sus padres, a petición de ellos, preparando sus futuras visitas y las de Sherlock había sido un horror y una insuficiente redención.

“Mi responsabilidad.”

Cinco minutos. Le había dado sólo cinco minutos. Cinco minutos sin vigilancia, sin supervisión. Y Eurus había planeado, preparado, y programado todo. Por supuesto, ella había utilizado a Moriarty. Ni siquiera era una venganza contra sus hermanos. Era una expresión de su locura y de su inefable soledad interior. Había socavado la seguridad de la prisión mejor vigilada de Inglaterra. Había destruido las medidas más extremas del Ministerio del Interior. Sin embargo, encerrada, en secreto, había logrado manipular el mundo exterior, engañando a los servicios mejor preparados del país. Ella lo había ridiculizado. 

“Mi elección. “

Todavía tenía la sensación de estar respirando el olor acre que provenía del director de Sherrinford. Un olor a miedo y, en última instancia, a muerte. No pudo evitar recordar que el dedo índice de la mano derecha de su hermano apretó el gatillo del arma que sostenía contra su garganta. El cañón del arma presionó con fuerza sobre la carne que ya se había hundido, lista para recibir la bala mortal. La muñeca de Sherlock temblaba bajo el violento estrés. Casi invisibles, pero no obstante presentes, las gotas de sudor empaparon su frente. Todo lo que se podía oír en la habitación era la respiración enloquecida de John.

“Mi error.”

Sobre la acera, Greg lo miraba fijamente, buscando sus ojos.  
El golpe contra la sien le había hecho mucho daño. Estaba doblado en dos por el dolor, sus ojos, normalmente tan brillantes, nublados por el brutal ataque. Y Mycroft había terminado el trabajo que los golpes no pudieron acabar. Palabras groseras, inmundas. Podía recordarse pronunciando fríamente palabras como "tu culo en mi cama", "durmiendo juntos", "patético e insignificante policía del Yard". Y a Greg que, con cada insulto, palidecía aún más... sus labios temblaban bajo el shock combinado del dolor físico y el dolor causado por este torrente de palabras atroces. El hombre que amaba. Herido. Golpeado. Devastado.

“Mi culpa.”

Poco a poco, Mycroft apartó la vista de la sangre que manchaba la cerámica inmaculada. Finalmente se miró a sí mismo. El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un hombre que no reconoció. El sentimiento de omnipotencia que hasta ahora había moldeado su postura aristocrática, su dicción perfecta, el pliegue a menudo condescendiente de sus labios, se habían desvanecido. El hombre poderoso que siempre había sido, construyendo alianzas un día, al día siguiente arruinando organizaciones invulnerables, creando y destruyendo incontables mundos con el poder de sus palabras e inteligencia, había desaparecido. Sin embargo, durante mucho tiempo, las finanzas y la política internacionales habían sido su parque de juegos diario. Mycroft Holmes, como le gustaba decir con una ironía apenas disimulada, ocupaba un puesto menor en el gobierno británico. Esto no se había logrado sin tener que llegar a algunos acuerdos desagradables, por supuesto. A veces tenía que cerrar los ojos. Y aunque se le había hecho más difícil soportarlo porque las cosas habían resultado ir en serio con Greg, el control, el poder, tenían un precio. Siempre lo había sabido. Sin embargo, lo que no había previsto era que cuando el caso Holmes vs. Holmes llegara a las primeras páginas de la prensa y arruinara su carrera, el precio a pagar sería mucho mayor que los desafortunados, pero no inaguantables, acuerdos sobre los que había cerrado los ojos hasta ese momento.

Greg... 

Una oleada de náuseas lo sacudió mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba pálido. Los círculos azules delataban su falta de sueño, y más aún, su colapso interior. De repente, aturdido, se preguntó cómo había podido ser considerado deseable. El poder, sin duda. Y si perdía eso.... Una imagen borrosa se superponía a la cara marcada que estaba contemplando frente a él. Era la cara de Greg, un Greg tenso y visiblemente enfadado que había salido del Yard para recogerlo, con su moto, de la parte trasera de un edificio ministerial en el que, encerrado desde la noche anterior, había estado frustrando una crisis política lejana que dañaba los intereses y la imagen del Reino. Sin decir una palabra, con un suspiro largo, el oficial de policía le había entregado el casco.  
" Vamos. Vamos a casa", dijo Mycroft, su tono dejando claro que no aceptaría una negativa. Había podido leer la expresión del policía, y comprendió que habían decidido, a cambio de información, dejar en libertad al proxeneta del que le había hablado unos días antes.  
Había podido sentir que esta decisión, probablemente llegada desde arriba, repelía a Greg, mientras en la parte trasera de la Harley, apoyándose en la gruesa cazadora, percibía los músculos tensos de su espalda. El olor a vetiver había dejado paso al olor del tabaco. Greg respiraba con dificultad y condujo de forma nerviosa, en zig zag, por el muelle, a lo largo del Támesis.  
Mycroft, ya acostumbrado, se había apretado más contra él y había deslizado su mano derecha en el escote medio abierto, encontrando la piel desnuda debajo de su camisa, en un gesto que quería calmar, ya que notaba que el corazón de Greg latía con demasiada rapidez y con demasiada fuerza. Entonces, había sentido un deseo loco, casi nuevo y aterrador, nacer en él.  
Sin duda, había pensado en Greg a menudo, mucho antes de considerar la posibilidad de tener algo con él.  
Por supuesto, desde sus primeros gestos de amor, sus primeros besos, pensó en ir más allá. A lo largo de sus diversas relaciones, nunca había sentido tal grado de cercanía con nadie, y esto le había llevado a expresar, también, la necesidad de darse un poco de tiempo, tomarse las cosas con calma. También el miedo de no complacer a Greg estaba presente. Sin saber realmente por qué -la velocidad, la piel caliente bajo sus dedos, la sensación de tener que consolar a su pareja...-, esa necesidad y ese temor se iban desvaneciendo a medida que corrían.  
Cuando llegaron, los dos hombres se deshicieron de sus cascos. Mycroft había intentado girar la cara de Greg hacía él, con una suave caricia en la barbilla y, obviamente, se había dicho a sí mismo, como todas las tardes cuando se reencontraba con Greg: "esa barba, sin embargo....". Pero esa noche, el policía había girado la cabeza, respirando pesadamente. Había una vulnerabilidad en sus ojos marrones que no quería mostrar.  
"Por favor, no me preguntes nada", dijo Greg, con voz insegura. Mycroft entonces tomó su mano y lo guió al porche delantero. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, todo fue muy rápido. Mycroft lo había empujado contra la pared. En su oído, él había susurrado:  
"No me digas nada, déjame ayudarte." Y Greg, abandonándose, le había dejado hacerlo. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás. Mycroft le había puesto los labios sobre el cuello, donde la vena palpitaba, y al mismo tiempo había colocado su mano derecha en el hueco de su espalda, deshaciéndose de la camisa y acariciando lentamente la exquisita suavidad de la piel desnuda. Su mano izquierda acariciaba su cuello, rígido por la tensión, sus dedos yendo y viniendo con una firmeza tranquilizadora. La respiración de Greg seguía siendo pesada, pero poco a poco Mycroft había sentido que el oficial relajaba sus músculos. Su beso se había vuelto más insistente, subiendo por el cuello hacia los labios medio abiertos. Había tomado posesión de su boca, mientras continuaba acariciando la parte inferior de su espalda, su mano descendiendo lentamente hacia la protuberancia deseada. Y Greg le estaba dejando hacer. Acababa de mover su vientre hacia adelante, apoyándose contra su amante que ya estaba contra él, duro y ardiente.  
Entonces Mycroft, con delicadeza, había forzado los labios de Greg a abrirse más, su lengua explorando el borde de la boca, acariciando toda la intimidad que se le ofrecía.  
Su mano derecha se había detenido muy abajo, en el nacimiento de la comisura, y su pulgar, justo encima, se rozaba lentamente contra una piel sedosa. Bajo la urgencia del beso, Greg cerró los ojos, y Mycroft, deseando menos su propia satisfacción que el placer de su amante, lo sintió entregarse bajo esa caricia íntima e irresistible. Y se había sentido inmensamente satisfecho cuando, justo después, apartó su boca de la de Greg. Este último abrió los ojos, cuyo color marrón se había oscurecido por el deseo, y miró a los suyos. Ya no era el policía tenso al que había envuelto en su abrazo un poco antes, era Greg, casi infantil en su extrema confianza, era su leal y encantador Lestrade, con su acento londinense un poco arrastrado y adorable.  
\- Te amo, Myc - susurró mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
"Yo también, mi amor, si supieras cuánto te amo..." Pero las palabras, esa noche, no habían salido de sus labios. En su lugar, Mycroft lo había atraído aún más cerca de él. Greg había repetido una vez más, y un poco más fuerte,  
\- Te amo, Myc . 

Fue a ese hombre a quien, unos días antes, Mycroft había llamado policía insignificante.  
Había dejado, sin hacer un solo gesto, que los agentes del MI5 lo atacaran y le había escupido palabras que, hoy, le hacían querer vomitarse a sí mismo. Una violenta náusea se apoderó de él cuando encontró su reflejo en el espejo, pero no había otra solución.

Mi decisión.

lntolerable. inconcebible. Mycroft bebió tres sorbos más de vodka. Dormir. Abandonar. Olvidar.....

Decidió responder, escribió un mensaje y lo envió.

¿Y ahora ?......  
Sumido en esos íntimos pensamientos que ni siquiera se había planteado hasta ahora, con los ojos fijos en el mensaje enviado, Mycroft no oyó abrirse la puerta del baño, contiguo a su despacho privado. En su reflexión, sólo podía ver un montón de cenizas. Desde muy lejos, percibió un paso rápido, pero apenas le importó.

Con una mirada aguda, Sherlock tomó nota lo que veía. Observó la mano temblorosa y los ojos nublados de su hermano, la botella abierta, la sangre escarlata que contrastaba con la cerámica blanca, el mensaje y su destinatario en la pantalla. 

Se acercó con un paso rápido, y poniendo su mano firmemente sobre el hombro de Mycroft, dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba la preocupación escondida bajo el sarcasmo:

\- ¿Rompiendo por mensaje de texto? ¡Qué falta de clase, mi querido hermano!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy temprano esa mañana, Greg salió silenciosamente del apartamento de Baker Street, donde, más o menos, se había establecido, y corrió a su oficina. Había querido desesperadamente regresar a Scotland Yard, hacia donde salía todos los días al amanecer y de donde sólo regresaba tarde por la noche. No había justificado por qué prefería el sofá de John y Sherlock a su propio apartamento. Había mascullado palabras como "pesadillas....periódicos...escándalo...desaparecido". Pesadillas..... Era algo que John conocía perfectamente bien. Sherlock, que sólo había estado pasando como ráfagas de viento durante toda la semana, no había dicho nada. Sólo había dejado de tocar el violín después de las dos de la madrugada cuando estaba allí. 

Así que Greg había tomado posesión del sofá. Se había escapado de la mirada de los periodistas, pero no se vio menos afectado por la tempestad. Cada día tenía más problemas con lo que sentía, casi físicamente dentro de él, como heridas de arma blanca en la espalda de Mycroft. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas para pensar que había hecho mal ante opciones imposibles, invocando así el veredicto sumario de la multitud hambrienta de espectáculo? ¿Cómo podemos esperar un juicio justo, en cualquier caso, entre los que querían enterrar el caso, los que querían ganar dinero o fama con él y los que lo sufrían? Pero esa no fue la parte más difícil. Puede que hubiera comprendido las motivaciones de su amante para querer que creyera que su historia había terminado, pero a veces no podía evitar dudar de él. ¿Por qué Mycroft ya no quería verlo? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Se había enterado por Alicia Smallwood: "Inspector Lestrade, nuestros servicios no son los del último principado totalitario del planeta. El Sr. Holmes sigue bajo vigilancia. Sin embargo, es libre de moverse y puede ponerse en contacto con quien quiera..... " ¿Por qué no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes? En el fondo, Greg estaba muy preocupado. Era él quien había visto los ojos vacíos de Mycroft negándose a mirarle, era él quien había oído el tono sumamente condescendiente. Él fue el que sintió cada una de sus palabras despreciativas y odiosas atravesándolo como puñaladas. ¿Era posible que Sherlock hubiera malinterpretado la actitud de su hermano? ¿Y si el detective estaba equivocado? ¿Y si esta comedia no fuera una comedia? Se le había ocurrido la idea, quizás aún más insoportable, de que Mycroft lo había alejado deliberadamente, de que no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para afrontar juntos la terrible experiencia. Una pretendida elección de la soledad......

"No sabes lo lejos que puedo llegar por ti...."

La confusión que había en él lo hacía debatirse entre la ira y el miedo. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. Tendría que sumergirse en el trabajo con mucho esfuerzo. Y rápido. 

“El jefe realmente esta pasando un mal momento”, pensó Sally cuando llegó a la oficina un poco más tarde, y lo vio sin afeitar, cansado, con el pelo encrespado, y definitivamente desprovisto de su habitual olor de vetiver.

"Sí, un muy mal momento....."

Ni siquiera le había preguntado. Inmediatamente le trajo una taza de café caliente y un paquete de cigarrillos. El policía había ignorado el primero y se lanzó al segundo.

\- ¿Estás bien, jefe?- , preguntó al cabo de unos minutos. Por supuesto que no, no estaba bien. ¿Por qué lo dejó volver el Dr. Watson?

\- ¿Qué tenemos esta mañana, Sally?, murmuró Greg sin responder a la pregunta, evitando cuidadosamente los ojos de la joven.

\- No mucho, inspector, está todo tranquilo -respondió Sally, entrando en el juego-.

"No empeoremos las cosas....."

\- Los documentos del asalto armado en un pub cerca de Earl's Court, pero no hay heridos. Y antes, tuvimos una bonita sesión de crack en Waterloo- , añadió con la vana esperanza de aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía en la cara de su supervisor.

Ella lo había visto fumar cigarrillos antes. Su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Una vez que se fumó el primer cigarrillo, encendió otro. Y otro más.

\- ¿Café ahora, jefe?

El teléfono de Greg había sonado. Era John, quien, para gran sorpresa del oficial de policía, tenía noticias de Mycroft. Con la respiración entrecortada, Greg había preguntado con voz tensa:

\- ¿Dónde está?, ¿está bien?....

\- No le vi, le pidió a Sherlock que fuera y Sherlock... bueno, lo atosigué un poco... En resumen, Mycroft está en su Club Diogénes desde su liberación. No quiso ver a nadie, excepto a las personas estrechamente relacionadas con el caso... A sus padres, sobretodo, hace unos días, con Sherlock. Era de esperar, la reunión familiar......

-Y.... ¿cómo le fue con sus padres?

John dudó, y luego continuó:

\- No puedo decirte que saliera bien, no.

Greg se estremeció. Sabía que la relación de Mycroft con sus padres no era muy buena. Nunca lo había hablado abiertamente con él, pero sospechaba que los Holmes habían cargado con muchas responsabilidades a su hijo mayor en la infancia, la adolescencia o la edad adulta, bajo circunstancias difíciles... que no se habían resuelto, pensó amargamente. Pero John había continuado:  
\- Y...querían ir...allí...bueno, ya sabes...ver a su hija...Mycroft tenía que ir con ellos, para las acreditaciones, para que Sherlock pudiera ir también después....

Estas palabras habían lanzado un inmediato y doloroso destello de ira a través del pecho de Greg.

\- Pero... Mycroft tendría que ir allí de todos modos... Dios... ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a dejar que Sherlock vuelva?"

Greg hizo esta observación con voz muy baja, incapaz de concebir el regreso de Mycroft a ese lugar de pesadilla. ¿Y qué quiso decir John con "no puedo decir que todo saliera bien"?

“Señor....mi amor, oh....mi amor.....”

\- Greg, ¡tienes que entender de algunas cosas! ¡Es su hija! ¡Su hermana! Y tienes que dejar de cegarte, hay sangre en sus manos, no es del todo..... 

Había cortado el discurso del doctor, lanzando un "Ya voy" cuya furia John había podido sentir. Sally lo había visto palidecer durante la conversación. Apenas se hubo levantado después de colgar, cogió una de las chaquetas de cuero que aún tenía en la oficina, y las llaves de su moto; en un instante, el policía había desaparecido. Dos minutos después, Sally oyó el grito del motor de la Harley.

Cuando llegó a la calle Baker, su estado de agitación había alarmado al médico, que rezaba para que Sherlock, que había estado fuera desde la noche anterior, no volviera a aparecer demasiado pronto. Greg seguía yendo y viniendo por la sala de estar, mirando su teléfono y tecleando frenéticamente. Su vientre, donde había sido golpeado, obviamente todavía le causaba mucho dolor. Al final, John le había dicho que se acostara y que recuperara el sueño perdido, dándole de nuevo un sedante suave. 

Una vez que la respiración del policía se había calmado, una vez que estaba seguro de que estaba dormido, John exhaló un largo suspiro. Cuando oyó llegar a Sherlock, se adelantó en el rellano y se puso un dedo en los labios. El detective había empezado a caminar silenciosamente por la sala de estar, pero en medio de la caminata, se detuvo, y sus brillantes ojos no habían dejado de moverse entre el dormido Greg y los periódicos tirados en el suelo. Había empezado a murmurar:

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota....”

-...Sherlock,- le preguntó John,- ¿de quién estás hablando?

Sherlock no contestó de inmediato. Con sus dos dedos índices pegados a su barbilla, miraba de lejos una foto en la portada de un tabloide. De repente salió de su inmovilidad y se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina donde colocó un fragmento del explosivo que había encontrado unos días antes en la silla sobre un trozo de vidrio. John también había hecho un buen trabajo tratando de rastrear estos explosivos durante la semana pasada, pero no había encontrado nada concluyente. 

El doctor vio entonces los labios del detective redondeados en una "o" de satisfacción.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo?

John se acercó a su amigo y le puso la mano en el antebrazo. Sherlock estaba sentado, inclinado hacia la lamina, muy atento al desagradable olor que aún emanaba del fragmento. Por una vez, John lo miraba desde arriba, pero todo lo que vio fue el desordenado cabello negro de Sherlock esparcido por todo su cuello. El médico examinó vagamente el fragmento, su mirada principalmente fija en el detective. Nada tenía sentido. Sin darse cuenta, y como era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, en la agitación por la que estaban pasando, había puesto los labios en los rizos oscuros que danzaban ante sus ojos. Una infinita suavidad acarició sus labios. El cuello de Sherlock estaba caliente, un poco húmedo, como el de un niño que hubiera corrido demasiado. John había pensado que podía sentir al detective bajando la cabeza aún más. ¿Se ofreció a sí mismo ante ese toque delicado? Los acontecimientos de Sherrinford parecían haber volado la barrera invisible que los dos hombres, por razones que ellos mismos probablemente no entendían, habían luchado por construir entre ellos. La muerte se había acercado demasiado esta vez. Finalmente, la cuenta atrás de Sherlock no le había quitado la vida, sino que parecía haber dado vida a una nueva forma de relación, apenas emergente, pero totalmente aceptada.

\- Qué idiota, - continuó Sherlock, sin que John pudiera decir realmente si sintió o no el beso ligero y tierno,- me tengo que ir, ¡y muy rápido!

Tomando su Belstaff a toda velocidad y anudando su bufanda en un gesto arrogante -Sherlock siempre será Sherlock, no había podido evitar pensar en John con una media sonrisa- el detective ya se había lanzado escaleras abajo. No fue ninguna sorpresa para el médico escuchar, como por arte de magia, un taxi parando instantáneamente frente a la puerta. Y se susurró a sí mismo, con un leve suspiro:

"No es fácil para mí, lo sabes..."

Había todo un mundo de incertidumbres y deseo mezclados en esa simple afirmación, al fin una admisión del amor que sentía.  
Había mirado a Greg, que seguía durmiendo en un sueño agitado. Lo había cubierto de nuevo con la manta que el policía no paraba de quitarse. John puso un poco de orden en la sala de estar. Luego le tomó el pulso a Greg y, más tranquilo, decidió salir a hacer unas compras para la comida del mediodía, cuya hora ya se acercaba. Sin embargo, tomó la precaución de dejar una nota para su amigo.

Cuando regresó, empujó la puerta, dejando las bolsas justo en la entrada y dio unos pasos, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Greg.  
Lo primero que vio fue un vaso roto y agua en el suelo. El sofá estaba vacío.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Rompiendo por mensaje de texto...... Qué falta de clase... ¡y con un amigo mío además!-, repitió Sherlock, quitando el teléfono y la botella de las manos de su hermano, y llevándolo a una silla, sin generar ninguna reacción.

Sherlock nunca se había sentido cómodo en la oficina de su hermano en el Club Diógenes. Sin embargo, había aceptado la idea de que Mycroft se sentía menos vulnerable allí, y no había tratado de disuadirlo para abandonar las instalaciones. También fue él quien organizó esa reunión allí, para que Mycroft no se imaginara que se convertiría en una pesadilla para él como lo fue la mantenida con sus padres. Era cierto que tenía su parte de responsabilidad en la reticencia de Mycroft a volver a su casa, sin embargo, no veía cómo esta confinada atmósfera azul-grisácea, apenas atenuada por las falsas ilusiones creadas por los juegos de espejos, podía proporcionar consuelo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los estantes estaban ahora repletos de varias publicaciones de los últimos días. 

\- Has elegido una forma extraña de afeitarte hoy. ¿Despediste a tu barbero? En serio, Mycroft Holmes, has bajado de nivel. ¡Afeitarte tu mismo, qué degradante!.

Mientras lanzaba las puyas habituales a su hermano, lo observó de cerca, lo apartó del espejo y lo llevó a la otra habitación. Mycroft no dijo nada, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de la presencia de su hermano. Con un repentino clic en el mando a distancia, Sherlock apagó la pantalla de un televisor que probablemente había estado encendido durante horas. La imagen del canal 'Sky News' mostraba la palabra Sherrinford antes de oscurecerse y desaparecer.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que debes obligarte a soportar esto todos los días? "¿Un Guantanamo en nuestras verdes praderas" Mycroft? ¿En serio? Ven, siéntate aquí. Traeré algo para limpiar esto. Mientras tanto, pon el dedo en ese corte. 

Sherlock tomó la mano todavía inmóvil de su hermano y le hizo apretar el dedo índice contra el corte. Rebuscando en el baño contiguo, le preguntó a Mycroft, queriéndolo hacer salir de su silencio.

\- ¿Pero dónde se guardan las cosas aquí? ¿Ni siquiera tienes un antiséptico?

Mycroft continuó sin reaccionar. Su hermano añadió en voz baja, dejando el tono sarcástico:

\- Tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes.

Sherlock había empezado a investigar inmediatamente después de la visita de Alicia y descubrió que uno de los peces gordos de Sherrinford, supuestamente amigo de su hermano desde hacía mucho tiempo, había recibido pequeños regalos a cambio de información. Lo habían interrogado, pero no arrestado. El dueño del periódico que había hecho los regalos había sido muy prudente, y Sherclok sólo había podido obtener un compromiso vago de que pronto dejarían de publicar sobre el caso. El detective se embarcó en un resumen de sus conclusiones, tanto por guardar las formalidades como para sacar a Mycroft de su silencio.

\- Creo que todo fue muy simple... Tu querida Alicia no es una novata... No necesitaba venir a verme, podría haber encontrado lo que encontré ella sola. Y era muy tarde cuando vino a pedirme ayuda. Tengo la impresión de que sólo quería cubrirse las espaldas pidiéndome, por guardar las apariencias, que investigase. Aún así encontré que le faltaba alcance...... Magnussen podría haberle dado algún consejo. Aburrido. Sólo estaba interesado en el dinero.... Los pequeños periodistas en este caso a veces eran más interesantes. Había algunos que querían hacerse un nombre, otros sólo ganarse la vida... y no todos estaban allí para llevarse la primicia... algunos se hacían buenas preguntas, Mycroft... esa certeza de que serías capaz de controlarlo todo, incluso el mal más absoluto... ¡Incluso algunos entendían que estabas haciendo esto pensando que protegerías de nuevos peligros al país!  
Las alarmas se encendieron en Sherlock cuando se dio cuenta de que no recibía ninguna reacción de su hermano, a quien le encantaba quejarse de su colega y que no podía resistirse a la tentación de demostrar su superioridad con respecto al detective, dilucidando las áreas grises de sus investigaciones. Sherlock decidió que tenía que ir hasta el fondo del asunto.

\- Seguiré buscando.... me harás un archivo completo sobre ese... "amigo" tuyo... ese tipo de sobornos pueden ser sólo una parte del problema, una cortina de humo...

Sherlock vaciló un momento y luego se lanzó:

\- Y por otra parte, en cuanto a..."

Contemplando la cara hermética de su hermano, notó un pequeño temblor en su labio inferior.

\- Tu no crees ni una sola palabra de las cosas horribles que le dijiste a Lestrade, ¿verdad? Y agobiaste a tu pobre asistente con reproches, la culpaste, y todavía la culpas, por haber contactado con él cuando volviste de Sherrinford... Puedo sentir la tensión entre ella y tu, lo que no ha sucedido desde, digamos... ¿la última era glacial? Entonces ¿porque lo hiciste? Dame una buena razón por la que John y yo debemos soportar a tu amado, desdichado e infeliz, en nuestro sofá, por las noches, preguntándose por qué ni siquiera quieres hablar con él, y sobre todo, por que, a causa de esto, debemos sufrir el aumento de su ya notoria incompetencia como..... 

Mycroft cortó a su hermano para tomar el control de la conversación.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Vamos, basta! ¿Así que no es suficiente para ti haberle desvelado la verdad, quieres dejarle creer que puede tener algún futuro conmigo? Tuvimos suerte esta vez de que se mantuviera fuera del alcance de esos estúpidos chupatintas, y eso es bueno. ¡Volver a ponerse en contacto con él significaría arrojarlo de nuevo a la guarida del león! ¡De ninguna manera, ¿me oyes? , de ninguna manera nadie que no sea yo va a sufrir ninguna consecuencia causada por esta desagradable situación!

-La campaña mediática se detendrá... Lo afrontareis juntos, después...-, contestó Sherlock con la esperanza de calmar a Mycroft, percibiendo su creciente angustia .

-¡No lo entiendes! - Y la voz de Mycroft tembló más. - Aun suponiendo que se detenga rápidamente, con el impacto que ha tenido, con el estado de la opinión pública sobre los casos de terrorismo y lo que la gente ha podido asimilar, no me libraré de un juicio.... ¡ni de una larga condena! ¿Qué me quedará para ofrecerle? Él.... el que merece... que se le dé el mundo entero..."

En un tono exasperado, Sherlock volvió a hablar:

\- Esta oficina es el último lugar del mundo donde pensé que escucharía tonterías semejantes. Pensándolo bien, no estoy seguro de que debáis volver a hablar entre vosotros, ya es.... penoso por separado... ¡seria doblemente penoso! Y ahora, Mycroft, sabes muy bien que Greg - remarcó deliberadamente el primer nombre,- no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el poder, el mundo o sus tesoros o lo que sea...."

Mycroft, descompuesto, lo interrumpió:

\- Lo sé, sí.... no te preocupes, no es muy difícil notar la diferencia con la gente interesada que ha estado conmigo durante años. Pero ser compañero de alguien señalado como culpable, encarcelado... no es una vida para él, y no dejaré que se encierre en esa vida".

La voz de Mycroft se rompió con estas últimas palabras, y se apoyó en su escritorio. Sherlock pareció darse cuenta de nuevo del estado de su hermano.

\- Espérame un minuto, quédate ahí, estás blanco como una sábana. Veré si puedo encontrar algo más que puedas beber aparte de... eso,- dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el vodka. Pero Mycroft ya no lo miraba, estaba contemplando a través de la ventana algo que sólo él podía ver.

Unos minutos después, mientras Sherlock caminaba hacia la oficina con una botella de agua en la mano, sintió vibrar su teléfono. Se detuvo a medio escalón.

"¿Está Greg contigo? J.W."

Continuó subiendo las escaleras y llegó frente a la oficina de su hermano. Habría jurado que había cerrado la puerta detrás de él y, sin embargo, estaba abierta de par en par.... Ni siquiera tuvo que revisar la habitación para gruñir una maldición.

El detective tecleó muy rápido en su pantalla.

" Nos vemos en el Diógenes. Mi Hermano se ha escapado. SH"

En realidad, y aunque los hechos parecían indicar lo contrario, los servicios de vigilancia probablemente tenían un ojo puesto en Mycroft, puesto en libertad condicional, pero Sherlock no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Escribió un segundo mensaje.

"Y por el amor de Dios, coge un taxi. SH"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al final de la mañana, Greg se había despertado repentinamente de su descanso forzado en el apartamento vacío y silencioso. Sus ojos aterrizaron en una nota dejada por John. 

"Voy de compras. Volveré pronto. Duerme otra vez." 

Sherlock tampoco estaba allí. Greg se había sentido furioso con el detective por haberle ocultado sus contactos con Mycroft durante la semana. Probablemente debido al efecto combinado de la fatiga y la sedación, esta sensación desapareció, pero su cabeza seguía girando un poco. Se tocó el pómulo con la punta de los dedos, donde John había hecho los puntos de sutura, unos días antes, y luego su mano cayó sobre su vientre. El agente del MI5 había hecho un buen trabajo, y Greg no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

Vacilando sobre sus piernas, Greg se dirigió a la cocina. Su boca estaba muy seca. Se sirvió de un gran vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago, y luego otro, sin que desapareciera su ligero mareo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no había comido nada? Pero realmente no tenía hambre. En cuanto a la apariencia que debía tener... Una delgada sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando sintió su áspera barba.

"Greg, por el amor de Dios, ve a afeitarte...."

El recuerdo de las palabras familiares le llegó en el plexo como un golpe aún más violento que el que había recibido en realidad. Y las imágenes de toda la escena de Exeter resurgieron inmediatamente. Por supuesto, Sherlock le había tranquilizado desde entonces. Más o menos. Un intento desesperado de manipulación, dijo el detective. Era verdad, parecía que Mycroft usaba el mejor arma que poseía, su palabra siempre aguda y precisa, para mantenerlo alejado, para no arrastrarlo al abismo personal que se abría ante él y que podía reducirlo a nada. Esa era la sensación que trasmitía Lady Smallwood cuando les mostró los titulares de los periódicos que iban a publicar la historia. Pero en el fondo, Greg sólo lo creía a medias. 

Fue entonces cuando su móvil vibró. Creyó ver la habitación girando a su alrededor mientras leía el mensaje.

12h. Se ha acabado. MH 

Sin pensar, sin reflexionar, Greg salió corriendo a la calle y arrancó su moto, sin apenas tiempo para atarse bien el casco.

Él conducía deprisa. Los muelles del Támesis estaban llenos de coches. Había empezado a llover. Intermitente. El carril derecho. Intermitente. A la izquierda. Más a la izquierda. Cuando recibió el mensaje, Greg ni siquiera lo había pensado. Todo lo que quería ahora mismo era ir a ver a Mycroft, tratar de entenderlo, hablar con él. También quería, más que nada, ir a golpearle, a herirle, a amarle, y que todo esto se detuviera. Greg podía sentir las lágrimas empapando su casco, era más fuerte que él. En una muestra de lucidez, volvió a cruzar los muelles a la derecha, se volvió hacia el río y detuvo la moto en lo que le pareció una especie de aparcamiento desierto. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia el Támesis, más gris de lo habitual por las nubes que oscurecían el cielo. Un fuerte viento arremolinó las aguas. Las lágrimas quemaron su dañada mejilla. La nicotina de los cigarrillos que había fumado en Scotland Yard le atravesó el cuerpo y sus pensamientos se arremolinaron. ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a esto? Hacía unos días... y hoy, todo no era más que una casa en ruinas. Al final, fuese cual fuese la razón, ya fuese para protegerlo como Sherlock decía, o para rechazarlo, el resultado era el mismo.

Un sentimiento de abandono total invadió a Greg, hasta el punto que todo comenzó a parecer irreal para él. ¿No había soñado con su primer paseo en moto y sus primeros abrazos? ¿No había alimentado con su propio amor lo que en última instancia había sido un juego para Mycroft? 

"Se ha acabado. MH"

No es posible......

Greg se acercó un poco más al agua. Su reflejo le asustó. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas y el cansancio. Los tres puntos de sutura estaban inflamados y parecían tres manchas rojas grotescas en su piel. Su pelo, ya aplastado por el casco, estaba empapado de lluvia. Soplaban ráfagas de viento contra su chaqueta de cuero. ¿Seria que un día él, el insignificante policía de Yard, pudo haber atraído realmente al brillante Mycroft Holmes? Y sin embargo, Greg no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos regresaran a un amanecer ya lejano, cuando vio a Mycroft acercándose a él en la acera frente al Yard, tomando sus manos, y luego poniendo sus labios en los suyos. Le había pedido el día anterior, sabiendo que la primera parte del día estaba libre para ambos, que se reuniera con él en Scotland Yard al final de su turno de noche. Tenía una sorpresa para él.....

"Volveremos para tu conferencia de las 15:00, no te preocupes...."

El comienzo del viaje había transcurrido sin problemas, pero al salir de Londres, al dejarse llevar por la velocidad y el abrazo de su pasajero, oyó un ruido en el motor perturbador. Su intuición sobre la posibilidad de una avería grave había resultado ser correcta y sólo había tenido tiempo de aparcar en una zona desierta, siniestra en la noche que aún no había terminado con pequeñas casas silenciosas, grandes centros comerciales con ventanas iluminadas pero congeladas y almacenes interminables. 

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Pensé en llevarte al mar para ver salir el sol! Y no hay ningún lugar donde comprar ni siquiera un café!..."

Mycroft, sin prestarle atención, comenzó a hablar:

"Dartford. Distrito periférico. Gran comunidad nigeriana. Boko Haram intentó infiltrarse entre ellos, pero no funcionó, los lugareños no eran realmente receptivos a la propaganda radical....

-Así que tú y tu hermano nunca se detienen. ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con....? 

-No lo estoy deduciendo... una operación de vigilancia a esos agentes islamistas fue ordenada aquí hace unas semanas, y nuestros servicios aún no han terminado el contrato de arrendamiento del apartamento que fue utilizado como casa segura. Está a unas calles de aquí. Así que, si quieres un café... Podemos llamar para que recojan tu moto y beberlo allí".

Para su gran alivio, Greg tenía la clara impresión de que Mycroft no estaba enfadado al ver que el control de la situación recaía sobre él. La casa en cuestión no era aparentemente diferente de las del vecindario, pero ocultaba una cerradura de código numérico. Unas cuantas idas y venidas de los dedos de Mycroft en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil les abrieron la puerta. Todo seguía ahí para imitar la vida cotidiana de una familia normal, y de hecho se habían hecho un café, con las manos unidas en una taza caliente. Entonces Mycroft tomó el vaso de Greg. Había iniciado un largo beso, antes de deslizar unas simples palabras en su oído, mientras acentuaba sus caricias:

\- Te deseo...

“Oh.... yo también, si supieras cuánto... Creo que mi tímido Mycroft se ha ido.... Fue increíble el otro día, en el vestíbulo, en tu casa, y quieres que continuemos, así que.....” 

“Mío.....Al fin...”

Estos pensamientos, así como la suave voz que sonaba aún más grave por efecto del deseo, habían abolido cualquier tentación de Greg para sugerir que esperaran hasta regresar a la casa de uno de ellos. Poco a poco, descubriendo sus pieles desnudas y sensibles bajo las exploraciones impacientes del otro, se habían acostado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Con gestos más suaves e intensos que los que se dieron en casa de Mycroft, llevados por las palabras exhaladas por el otro- “Eres magnífico... oh, tus manos, como me calientan, es increíble... dime si te gusta lo que hago....". Greg había encontrado de nuevo estas sensaciones impresionantes, en gran parte olvidadas con su esposa, poco reanudadas después de su divorcio por caricias breves con algunas amantes de paso, imaginadas en los momentos en que habían dejado su deseo en el estado de promesa. Los innumerables besos, calientes por el café, le habían encendido rápidamente. Acompañados por sus manos, habían descendido a lo largo de él, cada vez más insistentes y ardientes, en el hueco de su cuello, sobre sus hombros, más abajo hacia sus caderas. Una mirada interrogante, empapada en deseo, una señal de aprobación, y Greg se sintió absorbido por la boca de su amante, infinitamente mimado bajo su lengua y sus devotos labios.

\- Mycroft, - jadeó después de minutos ardientes... - Está bien... Lo haces tan bien... No duraré mucho más...

-Vamos, ven....

En pocos segundos, había perdido el sentido de la realidad. Después de un tiempo, recuperó la conciencia de la piel suave de su pareja, jadeando y haciendo movimientos regulares contra él.

\- Espera...

Greg había deslizado su mano entre ellos, rodeando su dureza y la dejó ir y venir arriba y abajo mientras lo besaba. Un suspiro mezclado con un gemido desgarrador, luego la sensación de un dulce calor en sus dedos, una respiración sin aliento intercalada con palabras de gratitud, no había tardado en seguirle, haciendo saltar su corazón. Cansados de los últimos días, se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos del otro. Cuando se despertó, se había extremecido al darse cuenta de que Mycroft lo estaba mirando. Lo había atraído hacia él y muy pronto sintió que aún se deseaban. 

Fue con esta certeza que Greg se dejó llevar. Pero hoy, todo eso había desaparecido, arrastrado por la debacle de Sherrinford, por esa situación que amenazaba con destrozarlos a ambos, por el mal viento que soplaba esa tarde en el Támesis. Greg se inclinó, con una especie de náusea, por encima de las olas. El flujo negro podría tragarse en un instante la desesperación que sentía allí, solo, junto al río. Volvió a leer el mensaje.

" Se ha acabado. MH" 

No. Eso no. 

Volvió a coger su moto, muerto de miedo. Pero sabía adónde ir.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John se puso inmediatamente en guardia cuando vio a Sherlock en la oficina vacía, con aspecto inquieto. 

"Pero, ¿cuándo aprenderán estos dos a llevarse bien?"

El médico se acercó con cautela al detective. Sabía que cuando se tocaba a Mycroft, Sherlock, que se defendía como un apuesto diablo, era extremadamente protector.

\- Sherlock, explícate- dijo John.

Con una voz débil, el detective comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad:

\- Me ha dicho que no quiere que " nadie que no sea yo sufra por esta desagradable situación"... !Los eufemismos de mi hermano, no le soporto! Y cuando dice "nadie", sospechas que está hablando de cierta persona que no somos ni tu ni yo .... Y había estado bebiendo, John, mucho, y tal vez también....

Se detuvo y señaló la caja de píldoras que había quedado allí.

\- Joder- murmuró John entre dientes.

El médico se acercó al detective en un intento de apaciguarle. Pero Sherlock, furioso y molesto, continuó:

\- ¿Crees que Mycroft es el único que se preocupa por su hermano? ¿Crees que es el único que necesita una lista?"

Ante el recuerdo, John palideció y un estremecimiento de exasperación lo atravesó. Los excesos de los hermanos Holmes podrían llevarlos a todos al infierno. Uno ya había estado allí. El otro estaba a punto de ir.

Sherlock agregó, con una voz llena de fría ira:

\- Se ha ido al infierno, y se ha ido solo. John, lo sabes, igual que yo...

El médico, sintiendo como su amigo perdía el equilibrio en su agitación, se acercó a él y le susurró con una voz que quería ser lo más tranquilizadora posible:

\- Vamos a encontrarlo, Sherlock, vamos a encontrarlo... Supongo que ya has contactado con los encargados de vigilarlo.....

-Ellos no saben nada. Tienen un ojo en todos los lugares a los que podría ir, pero...

John trató de no mostrar nada, pero la idea de un Mycroft decidido a acabar con todo y sin que nadie pudiera protegerlo lo congeló de miedo. Sin embargo, se las arregló para coger su móvil.

13h30. "Mycroft, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Por favor, llámame. Nada de tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? JW."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft se metió en la esquina más oscura del coche. ¿A su casa de Belgravia? Impensable. ¿El ministerio? Imposible. Su teléfono seguía vibrando. Lo apagó, necesitaba silencio. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba dormir. Un mal sabor le había invadido la boca. Las pastillas, tal vez. Las palabras resonaban en él.

"Me gustan tanto tus labios y su olor a bergamota...."

Mycroft cerró los ojos, lleno de dolor. Se llevó la botella de vodka a la boca otra vez. Las cosas estaban bastante claras, en general. Un lugar, sólo uno, le parecía apropiado. Indicó que fueran al Este y dio una dirección al taxista. El viaje iba a llevar algún tiempo. Tendría que soportar durante mucho tiempo la idea casi sensorial de la sangre que había fluido por su culpa, la impensable redención, el daño que aún iba a hacer. Finalmente, sintió que el coche estaba aparcando. Salió con la botella y el maletín en la mano. Le entregó el billete al conductor, quien no se preocupó por el pasajero, que se estaba alejando tambaleándose.

Mycroft no se sorprendió por la tranquilidad de la zona ni por la falta de coches aparcados delante de las casas. A pleno día, todo el mundo se había ido a trabajar al centro de Londres. Por eso vio rápidamente la moto, aparcada delante de la casa, y luego, a unos pasos, con el casco en la mano, con un aspecto más decidido que nunca, a Gregory Lestrade.


	4. 24 horas

 

Cuando al fin se que quedó dormido,Sherlock se destapó. Estaba acostado de lado, con la mejilla apoyada en ambas manos. Sus labios aún estaban marcados por el fuerte golpe que había recibido poco antes. Su ropa estaba apilada junto a la cama. Respiraba tranquilamente.

_"Dios, ¿cómo puede dormir así en una habitación tan fría?..."_

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido particularmente difíciles. John sintió que una oleada de agotamiento lo atrapaba. Colocando cuidadosamente la taza de té que había recogido junto a la cama, se inclinó hacia Sherlock. Medio sonriendo para sí mismo, sabiendo muy bien que estaba interpretando un papel sin necesitarlo, John no pudo evitar poner levemente la mano en la frente del detective, por si acaso, para comprobar y tocar ligeramente el hueco de su cuello, donde sabía que iba a encontrar el pulso.

Por supuesto que estaba bien.

John devolvió la sábana a los hombros de Sherlock y se sentó en la cama junto a él. Apoyado en la almohada, levantando las rodillas sobre el pecho, John volvió a dejar que sus pensamientos lo llevaran a la confusión que los había engullido cada día más desde los sucesos de Sherrinford.

El día anterior, los tabloides se habían vuelto locos por más de un motivo. El horizonte de un juicio que resaltaba capas del gobierno que usualmente permanecían en las sombras, hizo salivar a todos los perros de la prensa. El caso Holmes vs. Holmes estaba en boca de todos, en todas las conversaciones. Y esta vez no era Sherlock quien estaba en el punto de mira. Los focos se centraron en su hermano mayor, sacado abruptamente de los lugares secretos y oscuros donde se movía habitualmente. El enigmático y poderoso Mycroft Holmes fue arrojado a las garras de una turba sensacionalista que gritaba escándalo.

El juicio era inevitable. Una cabeza debía caer.

No era sorprendente, en sus circunstancias, pensó John, que Mycroft estuviera a punto de hundirse. Lo que Sherlock le había dicho el día anterior sobre el alcohol y todo lo demás era casi predecible. John nunca había visto a Sherlock tan indefenso como cuando lo encontró en Diógenes. Los peores momentos que habían vivido a causa de Moriarty no eran nada comparado con la angustia que había afligido al detective el día anterior, cuando vio cómo su hermano estaba al borde de un abismo del que parecía no querer volver. Y lo que había sucedido después de la desaparición de Mycroft demostraba la inmensa preocupación de Sherlock.

John volvió a colocar la sábana, que se había deslizado, otra vez, sobre los hombros del detective. Su respiración se había vuelto más fuerte y se agitaba en su sueño.

_"Descansa, Sherlock."_

El detective no fue el único que sufrió la violencia de la tormenta desatada por los acontecimientos. John no pudo evitar pensar en Greg, quien también, de otra manera, estaba pagando un alto precio por esto. El médico observó al policía cuando Sally lo trajo de Exeter. Parecía tan perdido, tan desesperado. Las palabras del inspector todavía resonaban en John.

_"¿Es cierto? ¿Para vosotros, los Holmes, yo nunca seré más que un patético e insignificante policía del Yard?"_

Por supuesto, para entonces, John ya lo había entendido. Y le había ofrecido su sofá, días más tarde, cuando las pesadillas empezaron. Era necesario. Por supuesto, el día anterior, fue a él, el viejo amigo,con quien Sally había contactado de inmediato.

"¿Está el jefe contigo? Cogió su moto.... Estoy preocupada. Sally"

John le había enseñado el mensaje a Sherlock, quien, desde que su hermano desapareció, no había dejado de dar vueltas en circulo frenéticamente.

\- Obviamente, va a reunirse con él. ¿Pero dónde? ¿Y para qué?- había murmurado el detective, más nervioso que antes.- Necesito... Necesito pensar.- Dijo, antes de encerrarse en un silencio perturbador.

Y así es como había comenzado la interminable búsqueda que finalmente los había llevado de vuelta a Baker Street un poco antes.

John se recostó más. Sin embargo, se sintió incapaz de dormir porque la tensión de las últimas horas había sido muy alta. Mientras que él solía ser el que se quedaba dormido y Sherlock seguía dándole vueltas a los datos una y otra vez hasta que tenían sentido, en el día de hoy los papeles parecían haberse invertido. La relación entre Sherlock y su hermano finalmente se mostró tal y como era. El aura de sarcasmos, burlas y exasperación mutua se había disipado, dando paso a la realidad de una conexión que John ya había presenciado cuando, contra todo pronóstico, Mycroft había ofrecido su propia vida a cambio de la suya, con una actuación tan brillante que casi habría triunfado si Sherlock no hubiera sido.... Sherlock y no lo hubiera adivinado todo. Hoy, Mycroft estaba a las puertas del infierno. Greg iba justo detrás de él. Y, por supuesto, Sherlock no andaba lejos.

Con un suspiro, John volvió a tapar el cuerpo de Sherlock con la ligera sábana, que se había deslizado de tanto como el detective se estaba moviendo mientras dormía. El médico se acostó, cerró los ojos y tuvo cuidado de no despertar a su amigo. En un intento por calmarlo, había deslizado su mano a través del cabello moreno y estaba acariciando los rizos suavemente, mientras sus preocupados pensamientos seguían abrumándolo. Y de repente, aunque pensó que Sherlock estaba profundamente dormido, lo sintió acercarse a él y lo oyó susurrar:

\- Deja de pensar y abrazate a mi .Tengo frío.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 horas antes

Gregory Lestrade, al final, tuvo muy pocas dudas. Se había dirigido a Dartford. Se suponía que él y Mycroft iban a cenar juntos, una cita fijada tiempo atrás. ¿Quizás no la habría cancelado? El miedo, la ira y, sobre todo, una sensación de absoluta urgencia le habían empujado a acelerar más de lo razonable en las congestionadas carreteras de salida de Londres. Poco a poco, el tráfico se había vuelto menos denso, a través de los suburbios desiertos. La Harley trazó una ruta precisa. En menos de dos horas, Greg se encontró frente a esa casa que, con el tiempo, se había convertido en su refugio íntimo. La calle estaba silenciosa y vacía, en pleno día, cuando todos los habitantes del barrio se habían ido a trabajar al centro de Londres. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó después de detener su moto, pudo ver que las persianas de la casa estaban cerradas. La puerta también estaba cerrada.

Un sentimiento de desesperación invadió al policía. ¿Cómo era posible que sus instintos lo hubieran engañado tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que lo que sentía por Mycroft lo hubiera cegado tanto? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de imaginar que el otro hombre iría a ese lugar para refugiarse?

Poco a poco, Greg rodeó toda la casa. También detrás estaba todo cerrado. El día era gris y ya empezaba a oscurecer. La llovizna penetraba todo y goteaba sobre su chaqueta de cuero, ahora empapada. Decidido a actuar a toda costa, Greg volvió al porche y sacó la llave que Mycroft le había dado meses antes. Se repitió a sí mismo que no podía haberse equivocado. Fue en ese mismo momento cuando oyó que un coche se detenía cerca de él y vio a una alta figura salir tambaleándose del vehículo y dirigirse hacia él.

Una oleada de ira repentina reemplazó todo lo demás.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 horas antes

Sherlock y John habían subido al primer taxi que encontraron cuando salieron de Diógenes.

Se habían quedado dos horas en el club pensando, revisando todas las pistas, pero de repente Sherlock había ordenado, con voz tensa:

\- No, John, no... Esto es imposible.... No puedo pensar aquí con estos grises y azules.... Volvemos a Baker Street.

En el taxi, ambos se habían encerrado en sus pensamientos. Sherlock estaba revisando frenéticamente todas las pruebas en su poder. Datos. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Datos. Los hábitos de su hermano. Sus relaciones. Su mansión en Belgravia. Sus lugares de encuentro. Sus rituales de trabajo. No salió nada de eso. Por supuesto que no. El detective, con los nervios de punta, golpeó con el puño la ventana del taxi mientras juraba.

John, por otro lado, había sentido que su mente lo llevaba a otros horizontes que ni siquiera sabía que existían. No se trataba tanto de datos objetivos que tratara de cruzar entre sí como de hilos tenues, sentimientos experimentados, miradas que le habían sorprendido..... Mycroft, con su paraguas en la mano, saliendo del Ministerio del Interior...... Mycroft de nuevo, en ese siniestro edificio en las afueras de Londres donde John lo vio por primera vez.... El sedán oscuro que nunca conducia... Todos esos detalles debían conducir a una pista, pensó John.

\- Sherlock, yo...

Fue entonces cuando John vio aparecer un mensaje en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

“Mycroft está conmigo. Sólo borracho, está bien. G”

Una oleada de alivio pasó a través del médico, que inmediatamente le enseñó el mensaje a Sherlock. Más tranquilo pero abrumado al mismo tiempo, el detective dijo:

\- John, pregúntale dónde están, vamos.

\- No, los dejaremos solos. Greg estará atento, tiene buenas habilidades de primeros auxilios y pedirá ayuda si la necesita. Ni hablar de molestarlos... especialmente ahora.- Y escribió una respuesta en su pantalla.

" OK. Nada de tonterías. Ninguno de los dos. ¿Lo prometes?. J"

"Te lo prometo. Sólo necesito hablar. G"

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? Yo mismo no lo pude deducir, y sigo sin poder hacerlo... Pero tenemos que encontrarlos, - continuó Sherlock, con voz imperiosa. Todavía estaba conmocionado tras haber encontrado a su hermano unas horas antes en ese estado de extrema vulnerabilidad. John puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su amigo:

\- No es su cabeza la que lo ha llevado hasta él, es su corazón... si te hace sentir mejor, en el fondo confía en ti, y te cree cuando dices que Mycroft no quería sólo aprovecharse de él. No estoy diciendo que será su momento de mayor felicidad, pero tienen que estar juntos...

\- John, siento que mi hermano está en peligro, y está más allá de las competencias de... ,- Le cortó Sherlock, con la mirada obstinada más que nunca.

\- ¡Ah, no, ahora estás exagerando! Entiendo que estés preocupado por tu hermano, pero...- De nuevo, Sherlock no le dejó terminar la frase:

\- ¡John, eso no es lo que quiero decir! Deja de ser tan sentimental, no sólo quiero recuperar a mi hermano y evitar que viva su vida o algo así, sino....  
  
-¿Sino qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó John, que ya no seguía el razonamiento de su amigo.  
  
\- ¡Mira los hechos, John! ¿Mycroft se las arregló para dejar El Club Diógenes así como así? No es normal que la vigilancia del MI5 haya tenido semejante fallo. Así que hay dos opciones: Una: es realmente un fallo, en cuyo caso hay gente que se merece una buena patada en el culo que yo estaré encantado de proporcionar, lo que por cierto sólo seria una justa retribución en vista del estado en el que nos devolvieron a Lestrade, o... ¿O qué, John?

El médico respondió inmediatamente:  
  
\- ¿O la vigilancia lo ha dejado ir deliberadamente? Pero, ¿de qué serviría? ¡De nada! - Continuó con una mirada sorprendida  
  
\- ¡ Exactamente! ¡De nada ni a nadie!- Y Sherlock había recuperado la mirada magistral que John tanto amaba y que tenía cuando se lanzaba a una de sus demostraciones - ¡Mycroft es el que tomó todas las decisiones sobre Sherrinford! Que desaparezca sin que nadie sepa a dónde ni cómo, no ayuda a nadie en absoluto. ¿La gente que quiere resolver el asunto rápida y discretamente? Deben discutirlo con él. ¿Los que quieren seguir ganando con este caso y con la perspectiva de un juicio hiper mediático? Deben ser capaces de exponer a su objetivo. ¿Aquellos que codician su posición? Deben ser capaces de asegurar que la víctima expiatoria permanezca bajo control... Así que tampoco es eso...  
  
\- Entonces, ¿cuál es la opción correcta?- John dijo, sin ver adónde quería llegar el detective.  
  
\- ¡Tienes que imaginarte otra, John! Piensa de nuevo en el juego de espejos, en lo que quieres que vean, no lo en lo que deberían ver...  
  
-¿Crees que a alguien le interesaría hacernos creer que la vigilancia se ha relajado cuando saben exactamente dónde está Mycroft? ¿Por qué es importante para esa persona que creamos eso?  
  
Sherlock continuó con una mirada atenta:  
  
\- Quizás lo más importante no sea lo que nosotros creamos, sino lo que Mycroft crea. ¡Conoces a mi hermano!- Y Sherlock se permitió una sonrisa muy leve:- ¡Es capaz de despistarlos! Sin embargo, en el estado en el que se encuentra, no estoy seguro de quién va un paso por delante! ¿Y qué querrían hacer, u obligarlo a hacer, esas personas, si pudiesen hacerle creer que ya no lo vigilaban?

John empezó a entender y volvió a preguntar a Sherlock:

\- ¿Crees que tu hermano, creyendo que los había perdido, pensaría que podía... desaparecer... de alguna manera, sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Veo que empiezas a conocer a mi hermano! ¡Y eso es con lo ellos contaban, con que desapareciera! Ya fuera marchándose o poniendo fin a su vida por la presión de la campaña mediática.....

\- ¡Lo que no ha hecho!, - continuó el médico, que ya había captado el pensamiento de su amigo.

\- Es por eso que debemos averiguar dónde están.... ¡Quizás los que persiguen ese objetivo quieran acelerar el proceso!...

Y el detective comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad, absorto en su razonamiento:

\- John, intenta llamar a Greg o envíale un mensaje. No querrá hablar conmigo, estará enfadado por no haberle dicho que sabía dónde estaba Mycroft la semana pasada...

Pero mientras el detective seguía murmurando, de repente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo:

\- ¡Ah! ¡Teléfono! ¡Esto es lo que necesitábamos ahora! Alicia Smallwood...

\- Quizás ella sepa dónde está Mycroft- suspiró John,sin creerlo realmente.

\- Dudo que le diera la dirección de su jardín secreto, pero bueno, nunca se sabe. Confío más en que ella sepa lo que están haciendo los servicios de vigilancia y si puedo ir a patear algunos traseros.

Y Sherlock respondió a la llamada.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 horas antes

  
Mycroft, que había permanecido inmóvil un momento mirando la moto y luego a Greg, se adelantó. Greg apenas dio un paso y cuando Mycroft estuvo a su alcance, le agarró del brazo. Sin miramientos, lo arrastró a la casa y le dirigió sólo unas palabras, con una voz baja y en el tono más neutral posible, pero que reflejaban la ira más oscura ira:  
  
\- ¿Qué has tomado?  
  
La respuesta de Mycroft fue una mezcla de "cuidado" y palabras inaudibles. Greg casi gritó mientras cerraba la puerta:  
  
\- ¿Qué has tomado?  
  
\- La botella... dos pastillas... »  
  
La parte todavía lúcida de su mente permitió a Greg tranquilizarse y valorar los posibles riesgos con unos pocos gestos simples. También envió un mensaje para informar a John, pero mientras le tomaba el pulso a Mycroft, éste pareció salir de su ensimismamiento por un momento, quiso liberarse y murmuró levemente "déjame en paz, vete...".  
  
Rápidamente, Greg le agarró ambas muñecas y, levantando los brazos, lo golpeó contra la pared. El miedo, la duda y la ira que lo habían acompañado en los últimos días volvieron a aparecer, todo a la vez, en su mente.  
  
\- ¿Por qué quieres que te deje? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Y agregó, con un tono de exasperación: - Ya basta de comedias, Mycroft.  
  
Un deseo irrefrenable de darle una paliza a ese idiota encerrado en su orgullo, o Dios sabia qué más, se apoderó de él. Mycroft permaneció inmóvil, su larga y delgada silueta se tambaleaba un poco y le daba la espalda. Greg se acercó a él, le dio la vuelta y le puso una mano suave en la mejilla. Atrajo su barbilla hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
_"Sabes que debo hacerlo."_  
  
Una inmensa oleada de deseo pasó a través de él, sin borrar sus otros sentimientos. Lo llevó a apretarse. con todas sus fuerzas, contra Mycroft. Tocarlo de nuevo, tras las duras experiencias vividas por ese hombre ya tan amado, endureció casi todo su cuerpo, endureciendo su intimidad pero también los músculos que envolvían a su amante. Soltó un gemido de dolor y unas cuantas palabras repetidas

\- Para, me haces daño... - pero Greg no soltó su agarre y quiso parar la súplica.  
  
Soltó una de sus muñecas y, con su mano libre, agarró la mandíbula de Mycroft, forzándolo a bajar los labios y abrirlos. De sus labios, de su lengua, de sus dientes, Greg tomó posesión de cada pulgada de la boca de Mycroft que era accesible para él, sin preocuparse de hacerle daño, haciendo incluso que la sangre brotará de sus labios y su lengua varias veces.  
  
La boca de Mycroft se abrió inmediatamente bajo la caricia casi brutal de Greg y un gemido de sufrimiento y aceptación recompensó al policía. El sufrimiento por los días que acababan de pasar tenía que encontrar una expiación, de una manera u otra. No era un juego. Era imposible ser un peón más en las oscuras reglas que Mycroft asignó al mundo y se impuso a sí mismo. Tenía que recuperar el control, sin importar cómo lo hiciera.  
  
Greg empujó a Mycroft más adentro de la habitación y lo hizo tropezar sobre ese sofá que había visto su primer encuentro en esa casa, cayendo encima suyo. Deslizando una rodilla entre las piernas de Mycroft, inmovilizó sus dos manos con un agarre de hierro, manteniendolas sobre su cabeza, y devoró la garganta expuesta para él con besos febriles.

Mycroft no dijo nada pero un temblor incontenible de sus labios reflejaba el dolor y el placer mezclados .En su deseo, que prevalecía sobre todo lo demás, movió su vientre hacía adelante para acercarse lo más posible a Greg. Todo se agitaba en él en ese preciso momento: esa aversión a sí mismo, lo que le había hecho a Greg en los últimos días para protegerlo, pero también, y sobre todo, ese deseo irrefrenable de recuperar su calor, su piel, su olor..... Mycroft intentó liberar sus manos. En vano. Entonces dejó repentinamente de luchar, agradeciendo ese abrazo poderoso y decidido que le decía, a su manera, hasta que punto era deseado, querido, amado. Se entregó por completo a la sensación de ese cuerpo ardiente que ahora lo aplastaba sin piedad.

Greg, con su otra mano, había tirado violentamente de los botones de la camisa de Mycroft. Hubo un crujido, rápidamente sofocado por el sonido de los besos de Greg cubriendo el pecho desnudo de Mycroft . El policía levantó la cabeza para mirar a Mycroft, que había cerrado los ojos y que ahora se movía debajo de él, al ritmo que Greg les imponía a los dos.  
  
\- Mycroft, mírame... Dime por qué, Myc, dime por qué. Yo te amo todavía, lo sabes...- susurró con una respiración caliente en su oído. Pero Mycroft, con los ojos cerrados, respondió sólo con un gemido de deseo, apenas contenido.  
  
Greg deslizó su mano hacia la intimidad ardiente de su amante.

Mycroft lanzó un suave grito, causado tanto por el placer como por la sorpresa. Los gestos de Greg volvieron a ser lo que siempre fueron, dulces y atentos. Sus labios siguieron acariciando el pecho de Mycroft, pero ahora con extrema delicadeza. Se había desnudado y, con su mano libre, las había sujetado juntas. Su rápida caricia los envolvió a ambos en un calor compartido.

El placer se apoderó de ellos al mismo tiempo que Greg, de nuevo, había puesto sus labios sobre los de Mycroft, había forzado la entrada a su boca y lo había besado profundamente. Mycroft, con las manos finalmente liberadas del torno que Greg les había impuesto, había encontrado las caderas de su amante para atraerlas hacia él. Con un último suspiro de placer, llegaron juntos.

Pasó bastante tiempo, sin que ninguno de los dos sintiera ni la fuerza ni el deseo de moverse. Greg descansaba sobre Mycroft, cuyo corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente contra su pecho desnudo. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se enderezó y miró a Mycroft. Este último, con los ojos exhaustos por el agotamiento, lo había mirado fijamente, con aire abatido, a pesar del momento de amor que acababa de compartir. En Greg, la ira seguía ahí, pero ahora, por encima de todo, había una necesidad urgente y absoluta de asegurarse.

\- Dilo, dilo-, pidió Greg. Mycroft miró a los ojos de su amante con ojos interrogantes - Di que no ha terminado. Quiero oírte decirlo. Ahora.- continuó Greg.

\- L... Lo siento, - susurró Mycroft, con voz insegura, hablando por primera vez desde el comienzo de su abrazo.

Greg lo miró, sorprendido por la simplicidad en las palabras, algo a lo que Mycroft no lo tenía acostumbrado.

Y con una voz donde la incredulidad y el dolor se mezclaban le respondió, exasperado:

\- ¿Lo siento? ¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? No creerás que te vas a salir con la tuya, ¿verdad, Mycroft?

E, inclinándose contra él, lo apretó aún más fuerte, esta vez contra su pecho, convulsionado por los sollozos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 horas antes

 

Alicia Smallwood les había pedido a Sherlock y John que se reunieran con ella en Thames House, en su oficina. Parecía preocupada y algo incómoda cuando hablaba.

 

\- Aquí tiene, Sr. Holmes. Quería hablar con usted sobre David Eldridge, quien, como bien sabe, ya que fue usted quien lo descubrió, entregó a su hermano a los periodistas. Es...delicado. - La funcionaria hizo una larga pausa,cerrando los ojos. Parecía estar buscando las palabras. - Hemos estado trabajando con Eldrige durante mucho tiempo. Tiene muchos amigos poderosos, y también secuaces, para hacer el trabajo sucio. - Con esas palabras, Alicia Smallwood hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero continuó:

\- Nos pareció confiable. En los últimos meses, Mycroft le había delegado un gran número de responsabilidades. Al principio, no entendía realmente por qué. No entendí inmediatamente que tu hermano había empezado a tener, ¿cómo podría decirlo...? - Una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro y prosiguió: - Ojalá me lo hubiera dicho francamente, por cierto. De todos modos, parecía que todo iba bien..... - Pero Sherlock la interrumpió:

\- Vamos, Lady Smallwood, no se sorprendió tanto cuando le di su nombre. Es como si hubiera esperado a que le señalara a alguien a quien no podía señalar usted misma, posiblemente porque tiene amigos que no son los suyos, pero no importa... El otro día se aseguró de ocultar su visita a mi casa y, de que, si se supiera, pudieran pensar que se trataba del caso Magnussen, para el que me requirió usted tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó la funcionaria, aturdida.

\- No importa, ya se lo he dicho. Todo esto es humo y espejos, y realmente no tenemos tiempo. Así que tú también agitaste el incensario delante de David, ¿no? Me dio tiempo para investigar e ir a verlo, y usted aprovechó la oportunidad para averiguar más sobre él, ¿no es así? ¿Qué ha descubierto? ¿Como yo, que en vista de la riqueza de su familia, el dinero no podía ser su única motivación? ¿Ha sido capaz de ir más lejos?

\- Por lo que parece, con las misiones encomendadas por Mycroft, David ha visto entreabrirse puertas...puertas que ahora quizás quiera empujar demasiado rápido.

\- ...y Mycroft no le dejó todas las llaves....

\- Eso significaría,- intervino John,- que todavía necesita a Mycroft

Alicia suspiró y continuó:

\- Pero, ¿no llegará un momento, si no ha llegado ya, en el que el estudiante pensará que ha superado al maestro y que el maestro puede llegar a ser incómodo?

Sherlock, de repente muy tenso, preguntó:

\- Usted nos está diciendo que una... desaparición... de Mycroft... de una forma u otra... ¿podría, ahora mismo, solucionar los problemas de David? ¿Es eso?

Y en el tono del detective, de repente, había un temor que atestiguaba la inmensa amenaza que se cernía sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 horas antes

 

Mycroft estaba durmiendo, vencido tanto por el alcohol como por la tensión de las últimas horas y las sensaciones de placer a las que Greg lo había llevado. Este último se liberó lentamente del cuerpo con el que todavía estaba entrelazado, fue a buscar el edredón que cubría una de las camas y regresó para tapar a Mycroft. Las palabras familiares resonaron en él.

_"Ven y abrazame. Sabes que siempre tengo frío después."_

Repeliendo un recuerdo que ahora se había vuelto doloroso, Greg fue a la cocina y comenzó a calentar la tetera. Se necesitaría té para lo que vendría después. Mucho té. Y también algo de comer. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había comido algo sólido.

Mycroft, que aún yacía en el sofá, tenía los ojos abiertos cuando Greg regresó a la sala de estar. Sintió que los efectos del alcohol y los medicamentos se diluían lentamente, mientras que el efecto de la intimidad con Greg se mantenía, e incluso se intensificaba. Por supuesto, había sido un contacto brutal que, en ocasiones, lo había asustado y al que no había podido reaccionar como le hubiera gustado por la neblina provocada por las sustancias ingeridas, pero ¿cómo podía sorprenderse después de la forma en que lo había tratado? Sobre todo, trató de tener en mente la firme creencia de que era imposible quedarse con Greg. Pero su cuerpo lo había traicionado, y no pudo contener largos suspiros o incluso gestos tiernos cuando su amante, devastado por la mezcla de ira y deseo, se deslizó sobre él. Sin embargo, era necesario encontrar rápidamente la fuerza para seguir mintiendo, para ocultar el horror y la tristeza que lo atravesaron al ver las heridas causadas por los agentes del MI5. Tenía que recomponerse rápidamente, marcharse, y una vez más alejarse lo más posible del hombre al que amaba, que lo amaba y que, a pesar de todo, acababa de demostrárselo.

Greg comenzó a limpiar las huellas de su último abrazo que corrían por su vientre, y luego pasó un dedo por encima de sus labios, a lo largo de dos protuberancias ensangrentadas y dolorosas causadas por sus mordeduras, sin decir nada. Fue Mycroft quien habló primero:

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo sabías que vendría aquí? - Greg tenía una sonrisa amarga.

\- Se suponía que cenaríamos aquí esta noche. No lo has olvidado, obviamente.

Mycroft se quedó callado, y Greg continuó levantándose y entrando al baño:

\- Cuando organizaste esta cena, querías que viniéramos aquí, ¿y sabes qué? Creo que deberíamos hacer lo que planeamos, comer y hablar un poco. Me muero de hambre y no es por ofender, pero con la mirada en tu cara y todo lo que has estado bebiendo, tampoco te haría daño. 

Cerró la puerta y Mycroft contestó, antes de que el agua fluyera:

\- Es verdad, pero ¿puedo recordarte que no me has ayudado a recuperarme? También es cierto que pude haber usado palabras que fueron demasiado duras y ofensivas, ¡pero puede que hayas imaginado un montón de cosas! Lo siento, y siento que ese estúpido agente se tomara su papel demasiado en serio, ¡pero ibas a cometer un gran error injustificable!

A Mycroft le resultaba mucho más fácil que Greg estuviera detrás de una puerta en ese momento. No lo vería luchando contra las lágrimas y apretando los dientes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 horas antes

 

La oscuridad de la noche, que había caído, había ensombrecido la oficina de Lady Smallwood. Un silencio tenso y preocupado llenó la habitación cuando Sherlock volvió a hablar:

\- Lady Smallwood...... Dígame....de una forma u otra...¿Puede David Eldridge tener acceso a datos sobre la vigilancia de Mycroft?

\- Sí, son los documentos para los que está acreditado.....

\- Así que puede que se haya dado cuenta del comportamiento suicida de mi hermano en las últimas horas. También puede haber notado que mi hermano no completó ese... proyecto... al final. ¿Tiene control de alguna manera sobre las órdenes dadas al personal encargado de su vigilancia?

John y Alicia se miraron el uno al otro, sus ojos agrandados por el miedo.

\- No,- contestó la funcionaria-, no directamente. Pero no podemos descartar....a los amigos que deben favores...o a los que quieren congraciarse con él...oh, Señor....

John cogió su teléfono, pero Greg no contestó. El doctor casi gritó su mensaje de voz.

"Greg, tenemos que hablar y saber dónde estás.¡Tu vida y la vida de Mycroft dependen de ello!....Puede que se hayan dado órdenes para hacerlo...desaparecer...Ten mucho cuidado, y... " Cortó la llamada, escribió un mensaje de texto, llamó una y otra y otra y otra vez.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 horas antes

Cuando Greg salió del baño, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Mycroft, nuevamente sumido en el silencio, sentado en el sofá, no lo estaba ayudando. El policía hizo un gesto indeterminado hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

\- Toma, te preparé una taza de té. Necesitas beber. El baño está libre, si quieres. Veré qué puedo cocinar para nosotros

Mycroft desapareció detrás de la puerta sin decir nada y Greg suspiró durante mucho tiempo. Encontró platos preparados y los puso en el microondas.

Fue entonces cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y Greg se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Desde afuera, escuchó una voz:

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Es para entregar un pedido! ¡Un pastel!

"¿Un pastel? ¿Mycroft olvidó cancelar ese pedido?"

Greg gruñó una vaga respuesta al repartidor y lo oyó irse. Recogiendo su teléfono, vio que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

"Por favor, llámame. Necesitamos saber dónde estás. Podrías estar en peligro. J"

John y Sherlock eran realmente las últimas personas a las que quería ver llegar a ese lugar que, más o menos consciente y razonablemente, siempre había considerado que pertenecía sólo a él y a Mycroft. Además, estaba firmemente decidido a arrojar luz sobre sus intenciones. Él respondió de todos modos.

"Un poco más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? G"

Mientras presionaba "enviar", Mycroft salió del baño. Se sentaron sin decir palabra, y después de unos pocos bocados, Mycroft giró la cabeza y pronunció en un tono lo más neutro posible:

\- Anthea vendrá a buscarme. Me llevará a casa, donde no volverás a intentar contactarme. Le prohibí que se comunicara contigo. Ella te dio falsas esperanzas, lo siento por eso también.

\- ¿Otra vez tu "lo siento"? ¿Entonces, cuál es la verdad, Mycroft? ¿Una gran comedia sólo para tener sexo conmigo antes, o sólo para alejarte de mí ahora?

\- Greg, la verdad es lo que te permita vivir después de todo esto. Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero tienes que seguir viviendo tu vida, ocupándote de tu trabajo, sin escuchar lo que Sherlock te dice al respecto, por cierto, y de tu hija. Saber si te he mentido, dónde, cuándo, cómo, no importa. Lo he hecho tanto que tengo que pagar el precio. Sólo yo. Puedes estar tranquilo, y tranquilizar a Sherlock y a John, lo de antes fue sólo un mal momento...

-¿Pero qué moto me estás vendiendo ahora, Myc?,- Greg se interrumpió cuando sintió que la ira y la desesperación se extendían. Después continuó:- ¿De verdad te importan tan poco mis sentimientos? Nunca te los escondí, al menos podrías... bueno, en fin, no importa. No me dirás nada, no me dirás en qué momento me mentiste, ¿verdad? Pero no puedes impedirme tener esperanza. Lo que siento por ti no desaparecerá por arte de magia, y sin duda eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, te has pasado la vida manipulando a la gente....

Se detuvo, de repente, roto.... Tenía tanto que decir.... Sobre su furia de los últimos días y su inmenso miedo a haberlo perdido y su determinación a protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo. Greg continuó, con un último esfuerzo:

\- Ven, no vamos a hablar aquí. Vamos a subir. Vamos a tumbarnos. Vamos a hablar, pero esta vez de verdad. Ven,- repitió.

Para su gran sorpresa, Mycroft lo siguió sin resistencia. Estaba más pálido que antes. Parecía perdido y terriblemente inseguro. Su paso seguía siendo tembloroso, a pesar de las horas de descanso que acababan de tener.

\- Acuéstate, aún no estás bien. Lo noto.

Y Greg se apoyó firmemente en su hombro para hacer que se acostara en la cama. Y de nuevo, Mycroft no se opuso

No reaccionó; parecía apagado, como si estuviera desconectado del momento presente; a su vez, Greg se recostó y se volvió hacia un lado, de frente a Mycroft, quien, muy rígido, miraba fijamente a un punto invisible en el techo. Greg habló de nuevo:

\- No tienes intención de ponérmelo fácil, ¿verdad?

\- Gregory... yo...

El uso formal de su nombre se sintió como un golpe brutal.

"Gregory... ¿Así estamos, ahora?...."

Era más de lo que Greg podía soportar en ese momento. A pesar de lo que se había prometido, explotó:

\- No, mírame, Mycroft. No voy a dejar que me alejes de tu.... »

\- Tú eres el que me escuchará ahora, - interrumpió Mycroft, con una voz que no admitía contradicciones. De repente pareció haber recuperado su actitud y tono habituales, pero seguía rehuyendo los ojos de Greg, como si no tuviera el valor de enfrentarse a la angustia que sentía en su voz. - No entiendes... Ya no es posible para nosotros.... Se ha acabado. Eso es todo. Eso es todo. Así son las cosas. - Añadió, con voz tajante.

\- Mycroft, por el amor de Dios, explícate. Ya no soy nada para ti, ¿verdad? ¿Nada más que un patético policía ... ? - su voz tembló bajo el recuerdo de las sucias palabras que Mycroft había dicho unos días antes. Sin embargo, no puede repetir las otras ofensas que se habían pronunciado. - ¿Decidiste por tu cuenta que nuestra historia terminaría ahí?

Sólo un silencio obstinado le respondió.

\- Myc, - continuó con una voz tan débil que Mycroft no pudo evitar girarse un poco. - Mírame, por favor. Los engaños, las evasivas, no son para nosotros, lo sabes. Háblame, Myc, háblame.

Mycroft finalmente apartó la vista de ese techo que, de todos modos, no estaba viendo. Se volvió completamente hacia Greg y lo empujó suavemente hasta que se recostó sobre su espalda. Mycroft acarició con su delgada mano la boca de su amante y susurró:

\- Tus labios... como los he amado... Es su dulzura la que me acompañará a donde voy. No, no hables, mi amor - y esa palabra, dada bajo tales circunstancias, fue como una puñalada para Greg - si supieras... si tuvieras alguna idea de lo mucho que te amo....- La mirada de Mycroft finalmente se encontró con la de Greg y fue como si un océano de tristeza viniera a su encuentro. - Es porque te amo por lo que no te llevaré al naufragio en que se convertirá mi vida. Nunca, me oyes, nunca te harán daño por mi culpa, - añadió en una voz que ahora parecía atormentada.- No importa lo que sea que pase y lo que hagan, lo enfrentaré solo. La inhabilitación, la cárcel, el peligro de algo aún peor... Esta es mi historia. Sólo mía.- Le falló la voz, se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

\- Pero tú serás feliz, ¿verdad? Vivirás. Volverás a reír bajo el sol. Vivirás por mí y serás feliz, fuerte y poderoso. - Mycroft hizo una pausa y continuó instantes después con una voz más distante, como si ya estuviera en otro lugar. - Cómo te habría amado,.... Habría mimado tu cuerpo, acariciado tu piel, devorado tu boca. Cómo habríamos reído juntos, mi amor.... - La voz de Mycroft se rompió en esa palabra. Con un último esfuerzo, continuó:

\- Pero ya no hay tiempo. Prométemelo, prométeme que serás feliz....

Greg, mientras Mycroft hablaba, había permanecido en completo silencio, sintiendo la amenaza que había tras cada palabra, dejando que penetrarán profundamente en su interior. Pero, poco a poco, fue entendiendo el comportamiento de Mycroft durante esa loca semana en la que todo había cambiado. Se enderezó y, con infinita lentitud, atrajo el rostro del hombre que amaba hacia el suyo y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se alejó un poco más y, contra todo pronóstico, comenzó a reír muy suavemente y fue el turno de Mycroft de mirarlo sin entender:

\- Myc, si supieras, si pudieras imaginar lo que yo... - y su risa se desvaneció. - Por una vez, tú eres el idiota,- concluyó de repente con una sonrisa divertida.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 horas antes

 

En la calle Baker, Sherlock daba vueltas como un león enjaulado. Cien veces, había repasado la amenaza revelada por Alicia Smallwood. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su extrema gravedad. El Ministerio del Interior no era conocido por ser indulgente con sus propios hijos. Pero por mucho que el detective volvía a los datos que tenía en su poder, nada lo llevaba a su hermano. Nunca había sentido con tanta desesperación lo brillante que era su hermano mayor. Mycroft había tejido barreras protectoras tan densas a su alrededor que nada ni nadie -ni siquiera Sherlock- parecía capaz de romperlas. Mycroft Holmes había desaparecido, voluntariamente, y se había refugiado en un lugar conocido sólo por él.... y, sin duda, por Gregory Lestrade.

John había hecho té. Por supuesto, Sherlock había despreciado la taza ofrecida, pero el médico, sentado en su silla, estaba sorbiendo la bebida, con los ojos entrecerrados. Un poco antes, en el taxi que los llevaba a casa, había dejado sus pensamientos a la deriva y había tenido una especie de intuición fugaz que se le había escapado. Pero ahora, con los dulces olores que salían de la taza, sentía que esa oportunidad de avanzar estaba volviendo. El primer sorbo de té fue la revelación. Cuando el delicado aroma de naranja y vainilla invadió su boca, una repentina imagen le llegó. Abrió los ojos, dejó reposar la taza y dijo:

\- Sherlock, sé quién nos llevará hasta él- . Y en su voz no había ningún rastro de duda.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 horas antes

El Sargento Harris, quien había estado vigilando a Mycroft Holmes en Diógenes, no estaba para juegos. Ese David Eldrige, para quien trabajaba de vez en cuando, aún no le había pagado su pequeña recompensa del mes anterior. Y además, le había pedido otro favor. Y además de eso, tenía problemas de dinero. Por supuesto, bebió demasiado. Él lo sabía. Nunca debió haber hecho todas esas locas apuestas . Pero ahora no tenía elección. Tenía que pagar. Además, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Fue una oportunidad para reponer su cuenta y,de alguna forma, vengar las humillaciones de la vida diaria. Lo preparó todo muy rápido. No iba a coger un coche. Demasiado visible. Sacó su Nikon y un teleobjetivo de un armario, el que solía usar para vigilar a su hijo en verano en la playa. Sombrero y bufanda. Gracias a Dios que hacía frío. No sería reconocible. Mientras corría hacia el metro, alejando la cara de las cámaras, envió un mensaje a Paul, su contacto habitual en el Daily News. Esa historia y esa foto iban a salvarlo. Sólo tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. Y no olvidar ni la caja de cartón ni la pistola.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 horas antes

Por supuesto, Anthéa había respondido inmediatamente. Fue John quien se dio cuenta de que sólo una persona podía llevarlos a Mycroft. Sólo la morena, dulce y joven, formaba parte del circulo intimo y privado del hermano de Sherlock....

"Cooper Road 47, Dartford. A"

Cuando el médico dijo el nombre de la joven, Sherlock lo miró con tanta gratitud que John no pudo evitar sonreír y dijo: "Verás, no soy tan estúpido....". " y había oído al detective susurrar:

\- John, mi John, mi conductor de luz.....- Pero por supuesto, ese momento duró sólo un segundo y Sherlock inmediatamente tomó el control de la situación. Se habían precipitado en la noche hacía ese aislado suburbio de Londres.

Era cuestión de minutos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 horas antes

\- Greg, ¿qué demonios estás... ?- Quería preguntarle Mycroft. En ese momento, el móvil de Greg volvió a vibrar y, cansado, decidió echar un vistazo a la pantalla. Las notificaciones se desplazaron ante sus ojos.

"Greg, contesta. J"

"Greg, es urgente. J"

"¿Mycroft sigue contigo? J"

"Enciende el maldito teléfono. J"

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Está Mycroft sano y salvo? J"

"Greg, por el amor de Dios, ¡contéstame! J"

"Sabemos dónde estás, estamos llegando. J"

Mientras Greg leía el último mensaje, sonó el teléfono y esta vez respondió.

\- Por fin, - dijo John, casi balbuceando. Escucha, estás en peligro, ¡es posible que alguien esté tratando de mataros! ¡Sherlock tiene que explicártelo! Pon el altavoz, ¡Mycroft también tiene que oírlo!

Sherlock detalló su trabajo y sus conclusiones, con la voz tensa, y terminó con un poco de ironía:

\- Probablemente contaba con tu suicidio, mi querido hermano, y como tu buena suerte ha decidido encarnarse estos días en un oficial de policía un poco demasiado sentimental, eso no ha ocurrido. Puede que haya pasado a otros planes más funestos.... Alicia está tratando de acceder a sus comunicaciones, y a las órdenes emitidas esta tarde......

Mycroft exhaló un largo suspiro.

\- Cálmate, Sherlock, ¿quieres? ¡Estás diciendo tonterías! ¡Eldridge todavía me necesita! Y todo está tranquilo aquí, sólo los habitantes de los suburbios están empezando a volver a casa y... no es necesario que vengas aquí, te lo aseguro....

Sherlock, exasperado, cogió el teléfono de John y lo apagó con un fuerte golpe .

\- Mi querido hermano... ! Él y su supuesta superioridad.... ¡Puede ser tan estúpido a veces! ¡Venga, vamos!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 horas antes

En el taxi que los llevaba a Dartford, Sherlock no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de su móvil , otra vez desesperantemente oscura. Ni el teléfono de su hermano ni el de Greg respondían.

John había puesto una mano que quería ser tranquilizadora en el hombro de Sherlock. Sabía que el detective se había preparado para lo peor, y no podía evitar pensar con ansiedad sobre las maniobras que se estaban construyendo en las sombras. Tenían que llegar más rápido que el enemigo. Dos vidas podían estar en juego. Cuando ya estaba pensando en la batalla que necesariamente vendría, sintió que Sherlock se le acercaba y le susurraba al oído:

\- John, yo...- pero el detective se detuvo.

\- ¿Sí, Sherlock... ?- lo alentó el doctor. Sherlock continuó con una voz dónde la incomprensión se mezclaba con la angustia.

\- ¿Esto es lo que hace el amor, John? ¿Te hace ser un idiota?- y en esa frase, había todo un océano de preguntas que se podían intuir. John se permitió una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de su amigo y, llevándosela a los labios, contestó:

\- No, Sherlock, el amor te hace ser feliz.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 horas antes

 

En el mismo momento en que se interrumpió la comunicación entre Sherlock y él, Greg de repente recordó algo:

\- Mycroft....el repartidor..., - dijo Greg, recordando al hombre mientras hablaba de él.

\- ¿El repartidor qué, Greg? Nadie necesita hacer ningún esfuerzo absurdo para matarme, ¡vamos!

Greg comenzó a interrogar a Mycroft, tratando de que recordara todos los detalles.

\- Entonces, ¿realmente olvidaste anular al repartidor de antes...? ¿ el que traía el postre para la cena que querías organizar? 

Mycroft se tensó.

\- No, no había ningún repartidor.... Era Anthea quien tenía que traerlo todo. Ella iba a venir, sí.... pero sólo para llevarme a casa y reponer lo que usáramos aquí. ¡Pero puede que sólo sea un error!

\- ¿Una coincidencia? ¡No lo creo! ¡Y tú tampoco lo crees!

\- No importa, de todos modos. Anthea llegará en cualquier momento.

Mycroft suspiró y miró al cielo, pero no dijo nada. Afuera, la noche aún estaba muy oscura. En el alféizar de una ventana habían colocado una caja de cartón en la que se había dibujado el emblema de una pastelería. Mycroft abrió la ventana y la cogió a pesar del gesto negativo de Greg, que aún así se acercó para examinar la caja. Una sensación se apoderó inmediatamente de él al acercarse:

\- Ese olor en el cartón.... ¡como el de Sherlock! ¡Nitrato de amonio y cloro... es un explosivo, Mycroft!

\- Greg, ¿podrías dejar de hablar de eso? Este olor puede tener cualquier origen, mira, hay un pastel dentro, y en una zona tan poblada, ¿quién se arriesgaría a matar a tanta gente para eliminarme? - dijo Mycroft con tranquilidad. Pero Greg no desistió:

\- ¿Y si alguien hubiera querido instalar un dispositivo para que explotará, pero se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estabas solo? Mycroft, ¿de verdad quieres arriesgarte?

\- Greg, ¿podrías dejar de hablar así ? Este olor puede tener cualquier origen, mira, es un pastel dentro, y en una zona tan poblada, que se arriesgaría a matar gente para eliminarme? dijo Mycroft con mucha calma. Pero Greg no lo negó:

\- ¿Qué pasaría si alguien hubiera querido instalar un dispositivo para funcionar, pero se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba solo? Mycroft, ¿realmente quieres correr el riesgo?

-Vamos a hacer algunas comprobaciones, la casa tiene que ser puesta en orden por los agentes de seguridad de todos modos, y vamos a analizar la parte superior de la caja, ¡pero nadie va a encontrar nada! ¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de matarme? Ya estoy condenado...- añadió en un tono que parecía casi indiferente. Sin que Greg tuviera tiempo para responder, Mycroft concluyó:- Anthea vendrá a buscarme. Nos iremos antes de que lleguen, Alicia Smallwood enviará muchos fisgones, al menos para comprobar la seguridad del vecindario. No quiero ver a toda esa gente, pero tú tampoco tienes que quedarte. De donde sea que provenga el intento de atentado, asumiendo que sea uno, me aseguraré de estar a salvo en casa, no te preocupes. Voy a resolver esto, y luego esperaré.

Greg lo miró, sin decir una palabra. Mycroft estaba siendo, sin lugar a dudas, más terco que nunca.

_"Si crees que voy a dejarte hacer lo que quieras..."_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

3 horas antes

A petición de Sherlock, el taxi los dejó a unas manzanas de su destino.

\- Yo voy delante, tú asegura la retaguardia.

Sherlock había recuperado su esplendor y volaba como un demonio en su Belstaff. Nada le daba más vida que el peligro. John palpó la culata del Sig en el dorso de su cinturón.

\- Estoy justo detrás de ti,- contestó. - Ten cuidado. No son niños de patio de colegio, - añadió. Pero Sherlock ya estaba lejos. En pocos pasos, estaban en Cooper Road. De repente, John vio a su amigo detenerse y volver hacía él.

\- Mira -dijo el detective, susurrando en voz muy baja y señalando a un hombre medio escondido detrás de una furgoneta-, parece que no estamos solos aquí- , y añadió con una sonrisa alegre y chispeante que decía mucho de su deseo de luchar:

\- ¡Comienza el juego!

Y John siguió su ejemplo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 horas antes

Harris no entendía lo que había pasado. Un segundo antes, él estaba observando la casa en el 47 de Cooper Road, y ahora, un dolor intolerable le retorcía el hombro por detrás mientras una voz profunda y enérgica le decía al oído, a toda velocidad:

\- Fotógrafo de pacotilla. Los profesionales utilizan Leica. De todos modos, tu corte de pelo habla por ti: eres militar, y bastante malo, de lo contrario no estarías aquí. Casado desde hace doce años. El modelo de esa alianza se fabricó sólo ese año. Deudas. Grandes deudas. Necesitas dinero. Si no, ¿para qué molestarte en hacerlo? Dos hijos.....no, no, uno, tu mujer no te quiere lo suficiente como para haberte dado otro. Por eso tienes la foto y el número de teléfono de una acompañante que sobresale de tu bolsillo trasero. A tu hijo no le gusta que lo fotografíen de vacaciones. De ahí el teleobjetivo para hacerle una foto sin que se dé cuenta. El secuaz de Eldrige. ¿Cómo? Sí, por supuesto, explosivos. ¡Hueles a nitrato! Y además, Garganta Profunda para un periodicucho. Es El Daily News quien te paga. Es el peor de todos. ¿Es así, Sargento? ¿Es correcto?.

Harris no esperó el final de la frase. Lo había sorprendido, pero su entrenamiento diario le permitió reaccionar casi inmediatamente. Se liberó de las manos de Sherlock, se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en la ingle, el detective gimió mientras caía al suelo. Un segundo golpe llegó a la barbilla y a los labios de Sherlock. Habría habido una tercera si Harris no hubiera visto una figura, todavía muy lejana, corriendo hacia él. Analizó la situación de un vistazo. Un hombre caído, pero que ya empezaba a levantarse, y otro cuya rápida carrera y mantenimiento delataban a un ex soldado, no le iban a dar ninguna oportunidad. En un segundo, tomó su decisión...

John llegó en un momento y, en lugar de perseguir al fugitivo, se arrodilló rápidamente junto a Sherlock, que tenía problemas para recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sherlock? ¿Nada grave? ¡Déjame echar un vistazo!

Sherlock se levantó un poco, sonrió y preguntó, con un ingenuidad que lo desarmaba, mientras se frotaba la barbilla:

\- Pero, John, ¿por qué no me dijo que había sido genial?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- De ninguna manera saldrás de aquí sin mí, Myc. Iremos juntos, o no iremos. Así son las cosas. ¿Te suena de algo?,- dijo Greg, con una tensa sonrisa que dejaba entrever su ansiedad. Y sacó de la funda su arma de servicio, que nunca lo dejaba.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Cooper Road, frente a la casa, todo se derrumbó en un instante. De repente se oyó el sonido de una pelea detrás de una camioneta estacionada a lo largo de la acera. Se intercambiaron golpes entre dos hombres. El más alto de ellos cayó al suelo mientras que un tercero, que venía desde atrás rápido como un demonio, corrió hacia el que acababa de caer. En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Dos hombres estaban uno detrás del otro, el primero protegiendo al segundo y bloqueandolo con su propio cuerpo. El segundo lo sobrepasaba por una cabeza. Sólo se oyó un tiro. Harris cogió su cámara y se escabulló, sin recoger el resto.

Mycroft se había adelantado bruscamente, poniéndose a un lado, sus ojos fijos en las figuras del suelo que había reconocido al instante. Una bala silbó. Con un gemido de dolor, cayó de rodillas, mientras Greg intentó, en vano, sujetarlo.  

El sonido del disparo congeló, por un momento, a Sherlock y a John.

Pero al mismo tiempo, miraron hacia arriba. Fue John el primero en ver a Mycroft desplomarse delante de la casa. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se levantó y corrió. Sherlock lo siguió al momento. El médico ya se había arrodillado junto a Mycroft, con los ojos cerrados, y Greg estaba sosteniendo cuidadosamente su cabeza.

Ningún otro disparo había seguido al primero. La calle había recobrado su calma habitual.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 horas después

\- Deja de pensar y ven a abrazarme. Tengo frío.- Susurró Sherlock.

\- Voy a ver a tu hermano y vuelvo, - respondió John en voz baja.

Mycroft estaba durmiendo en la habitación de arriba. La bala le había rozado el brazo. Nada serio. Todo lo que John tuvo que hacer fue limpiar y vendar la herida, una vez que los tres regresaron a la calle Baker. El doctor se inclinó sobre el cuerpo

Mycroft está inmóvil y, delicadamente para no despertarlo, revisó sus signos vitales.

No había de qué preocuparse

Mycroft sólo necesitaba dormir.

Los dos hermanos Holmes necesitaban dormir. Era evidente.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 horas antes

 

Greg  subió a su moto. Había rechazado, a pesar de todo, la tentación de acompañar a Mycroft a la calle Baker. John le había dicho que estaba bien, que no había peligro, que era una lesión menor, que en tres días estaría bien de nuevo. Había besado muy dulcemente a Mycroft y, aunque aún no había vuelto a abrir los ojos, le había susurrado al oído algo que sólo él tenía derecho a escuchar.

Se abrochó la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero con gesto decidido, encendió el motor de la Harley y se dirigió a Londres, sin una sola mirada atrás.

 

_"Pronto sabrás, mi amor, hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar por ti."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
